


My Hero Reality

by Soshi_byuntae



Category: Marvel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A lot of Marvel references, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Tries His Best, But with reason, Dabi is a Todoroki, Everyone loves reader, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Tries His Best, Multi, Not Beta Read, Reader Has A Name, Reader Replaces Mineta Minoru, Reader has no business being this op, Reader is russian, Reader-Insert, Todoroki tries his best, at least reader lets him think so, chose m rating just to be safe, even to you, first my hero story so be gentle with me please, kaminari has game, reader is mysterious, reader is op, violence comes in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshi_byuntae/pseuds/Soshi_byuntae
Summary: You had screwed up, completely and utterly screwed up, but here you should be scotch free, you should have gotten away with it.. Too bad you didn't.With a heavy and guilt ridden heart you agreed to the exchange program your school had with Japan's infamous hero school, UA high. With a quirk you only know how to use the basics of, you hope this prestigious school can help you control it however with a quirk that can flare at any emotion you feel, falling in love really was bad idea on not just your part but theirs as well.So much love, too many mysteries, a lot of ships, some good laughs and more importantly all good and healthy relationships... Kinda





	1. The Exchange Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm new not that anyone particularly cares or will read this but yes reader does have a name and the first chapter will be third person but more from Midoriya's POV, I used her name way too much and it will be something I will monitor I’m just so use to not writing reader inserts. But rest assured it will truly be reader insert in next chapter as it will be in her POV. Also I am not Russian nor do I know anyone who is so I hope I don't offend anyone or miss the mark too much, I just go off of what I googled which is the most reliable source of course

 

“A Russian exchange student?”

 

 

“Yes, after much thought I decided that amongst all the students here Mineta would be the best to swap with Shkola geroyev, a Russian hero school, so the student will be replacing Mineta thank god”

 

 

Midoriya’s curious yet excited eyes shun at Aizawa’s words. Wow a student from another hero school was gonna be coming here, and not just from another school but an international one at that. Midoriya had always wondered what hero schools were like around the world, and since Russia was such a huge country there had to be some major differences right?

 

 

“I was told that she was chosen last minute so her Japanese, in both language and culture, may not be best, however the school insisted that she’d benefit from the exchange the most.”

 

 

“Wow so they’re a girl huh? Are they cute- Ow”

 

 

 

“You’re so despicable Kaminari”

 

 

“H- Hey I was only kidding Jirou.. But I am curious”

 

 

“Well it’s only natural to be curious about a new classmate, Sensei what other information is there about her?”

 

 

“Nothing besides her basic information, but she’ll introduce herself when she gets here, I don’t know how things are done in Russia but they informed her of the traditional introductions but-” Mr. Aizawa was cut off by three knocks on the classroom door, the entire room went silent, the atmosphere was both excited, curious and a bit nervous for everyone who wasn’t Bakugou who was just.. Bakugou.

 

 

“Come in”

 

 

The door slid open and you walked in. Long hair that reached your upper back, curious yet calculating eyes scanned the room as if already knowing everyone’s history and personality with just a glance; your lips formed into a smile, a smile that was unreadable, a smile that hid something. Your posture was straight and head held high with the confidence that stereotypical came to mind when they thought about foreign women and you had a lot to be confident about. You were beautiful; with a face that demanded to be stared at and appreciated.

 

 

“Hello, my name is Natasha Maximoff, the russian exchange student from Shkola geroyev. It is very nice to meet you all and I hope to learn a lot from this great academic opportunity” Your face looked the same, looking neither genuine or like you were lying. Accent thick with it’s national twang that was charming as it was intimidating.

 

 

Mr. Aizawa cleared his throat even as he eyed you eerily; the others noticed you must not have given anything away as they narrowed in displeasure. “Well it’s nice to meet you Ms. Maximoff, we hope you enjoy your time at UA, you will be sitting in the same desk as the student you exchanged with. Now the students have been itching to ask you many questions, do you mind answering them?”

 

 

‘It’s a bit overwhelming to ask this of a new student don’t you think Mr. Aizawa?’ Midoriya thought as he eyed the usually stoic teacher. ‘However I bet he wants to know just as much as everyone else since he’s having an obvious hard time of reading her’

 

 

However you just continued to smile that same untelling smile “Of course ask away, I’ll gladly answer all I can just as long as it’s not too personal” As if on cue the class bursted out with all their questions at once. Midoriya thinks if you were taken aback you didn’t show it.. like at all.

 

 

“Geez settle down, we’re in the classroom if you have a question raise your hand”

 

 

Iida raised his hand “As the class rep I feel as I should ask the first question. New classmate, if it’s not too much to ask what is your academic level, how well do you work with others and most importantly what is your quirk?”

 

 

There was a flash of some kind of emotion that went across your eyes. It wasn’t brief and wasn’t one you tried to hide, but that just made it more unnerving. “Well even though Shkola geroyev isn’t exactly up there in terms of international ranking, it just like any other school only accept the best, I was the top academically of the entire school and have the highest grades, though I do admit I may need to work on my team skills I’m open to learn. As for my quirk” That glint was back as you raised your hand, a red almost aura looking wisp glowed from it as a lone pencil hovered over it. “My quirk is matter manipulation. I can manipulate matter on an atomic level so not only can I control objects with my mind but I can also atomically rearrange them and turn them into something completely different” As you said that the pencil had morphed into something completely different, it looked like a little russian doll. “I can do this because of the red stuff that comes out of my hand, it’s own particles are small enough to get to and strong enough to break and hold the atoms of things, which allows me to do as I please with anything that has a solid, liquid, gas and even plasma form” The ‘ooh’s’ and ‘ahh’s’ that spread out throughout the classroom were ones of true amazement and bewilderment.

 

 

“Tch yea yea yea, it’s all cool until you reach your limit and drawbacks” Bakugou sneered as his eyes were intense as he stared at you.

 

 

“Limit? Drawback?” The way you said those two words were enough to make the hairs on the back of Midoriya’s neck stand up, as if those words weren’t bad enough, that genuine look of amusement just made his spine go completely stiff.

 

 

“Ya know, limits and drawbacks. No one can use their quirk however they please without hurting themselves. Like me for instance if I go over my voltage I go into a non-cohesive state and can’t even do the most basic things. So surely a quirk like yours has its effects” Kaminari admitted

 

 

You didn’t even try to convincingly act like you were pretending to think. “No I don’t have any of those, well I guess if there’s no matter then I won’t be able to use my quirk, but I don’t see that happening often and so far I haven’t found any side effects after using my quirk for long periods of time”

 

 

‘Sheesh talk about OP’

 

 

“Whatever, you’re still nothing but an extra and I’ll crush you anyway even if you claim to have no limits. I’ll beat you”

 

 

“And you are more than welcome to try”

 

 

Before anything could escalate, which looked very likely by the way Bakugou stood up, Aizawa instantly deactivated both of your quirks, the doll falling right into your hand, as if you was expecting this to happen and Bakugou stopping at the sight of their very unimpressed teacher.

 

 

“Alright you two that’s enough, I’ve got a class to start so if you have any questions about your new classmate then ask them in your own time.” Mr. Aizawa turned his attention to you “As I said you will be sitting in the same desk as the student you exchanged with, that would be the only empty desk over there behind Midoriya” On instinct Midoriya put his hand up as if you couldn’t already tell which desk was empty but you seemed to appreciate the gesture anyway by the telling way your eyes softened at him. The class was deadly quiet as you walked towards your newly assigned desk and Midoriya looked like he was ready to pass out.

 

 

“Ok now we got that out of the way let’s get class started”

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hello Midoriya” Said boy jumped at the voice that came from behind him, turning around shakingly in almost a animated way he came face to face with you.

 

 

“A- Ahh, Maximoff-san it’s nice to officially meet you” Deku gave a small bow in greeting, you just smiled and held out your hand.

 

 

“Please call me Natasha it would make me more comfortable if you did, but if it’s too culture shock then I understand” Your eyes were piercing into him as he stared at your hand like an idiot before nervously grasping it with his own in a handshake.

 

 

‘Oh god I’m probably wetting her hand with my sweat from how nervous I’m getting’ If you were annoyed or disgusted by him you didn’t show it, in fact your eyes softened the way they did in class.

 

 

“Of course it’s no problem!” That was a lie. Well not a full blown one, but it was weird for him to call someone he hardly knew by their first name. ‘She’s in a foreign place with no one she knows so I guess I can give her a bit of familiarity’

 

 

“I’m Midoriya Izuku” He smiled to the best of his abilities which wasn’t much, he thinks you probably thought he was in pain but didn’t say anything to be polite.

 

 

“Since I’m new here, may I sit with you at lunch? I mean if you’re table’s already full-” you shyly looked down at your shoes, hands coming up to fidget with the ends of your hair. It was a complete 180 of the personality he’d seen in the classroom. It made Midoriya’s poor heart sing.

 

 

“Of course Max- Natasha-san, I’ll introduce you to my friends, they’re really nice, even if some of them look stoic or are two uptight at times, they mean well” Midoriya’s mind instantly went to Todoroki and Iida. “Please follow me to the cafeteria”

 

 

Your soft smile didn’t change the entire walk to the cafeteria, listening fondly to Midoriya as he began to talk about his friends, his classmates, even his incoherent mumbling when he eventually dove into their quirks.

 

 

“Hey Midoriya! Maximoff!” You two turned your heads only to see Kirishima and Kaminari waving trying to get your attention.

 

 

“Hey it’s nice to officially meet you, I’m Kirishima Eijirou and this is Kaminari Denki” Kirishima’s happy and boundless energy was certainly contagious, still your soft smile and fond eyes never left as you held out your hand towards him. “It’s nice to meet you Kirishima” You shook his hand before holding it out to Kaminari to take to which he did, before he bowed to place his lips at the back of it. Midoriya didn’t know what reaction to expect out the you, but the unchanging fondness seemed like a good sign. “And it’s very nice to meet you too Kaminari. Please if it’s not too much to ask please call me by my first name it’ll help me feel more comfortable”

 

 

Kaminari was the first to talk this time as he wrapped an arm around you, who oddly enough did not seem too phased, it almost looked like you were expecting it. Maybe you were just really good at reading people as well? “Of course we can call you by your first name Beautiful- I mean Natasha” Midoriya and Kirishima facepalmed at the terrible pick up line but to their surprise you just laughed and gave him a teasing wink which seemed to short circuit Kaminari without him going over his voltage.

 

 

By the time they reached the cafeteria it was already packed, students already at the their usual tables. After getting their food Midoriya led you to his usual table, where Todoroki, Asui, Momo, Uraraka and Iida sat. Uraraka was talking happily with Asui and Momo until she saw Midoriya… With you who was looking at him in a way that was a little too friendly in Uraraka’s books.

 

 

“D- Deku-kun, Maximoff-san”

 

 

Midoriya greeted everyone, you following him before requesting everyone call you by your first name to which they agreed, except for Iida who still insisted on calling you by your surname. After the haze of introductions settled that’s when the questions started, and Midoriya swears just about the entire class was at the table and the whole school was listening in on their conversation.

 

 

“So Natasha where about in Russia are you from ribbit?”

 

 

You smiled at Asui, eyes excited at the chance to talk about your home. “I’m from Novosibirsk the main city in Siberia. It’s very big, the weather can get pretty cold I mean it is Siberia but I love the cold so it’s ok”

 

 

Todoroki’s eyes softened at the new information.

 

 

“Plus winter swimming is always nice”

 

 

“Winter swimming?”

 

 

“Yea it’s when you cut a pool shaped rectangle in the lake and swim in it” The looks you got varied but they made you sweat drop nonetheless. “It’s really not as bad as it sounds. In fact the borderline hypothermia is good for you and I’ll stop talking” With that you turned your head down and shoved some food into your mouth, which was quite adorable, definitely much more different from the girl you showed them in the classroom.

 

 

“Your quirk, did you get it from your parents?”

 

 

The way you visibly froze at Midoriya’s question made him instantly regretted it and was about to take it back until your back straightened and you wiped your mouth with a napkin. “Probably”

 

 

The question that haunted everyone’s mind didn’t dare make it past their lips. Probably? What did that mean? How could you not know if you got your quirk from your parents or not? Unless..

 

 

“So how are you liking Japan so far” Eyes turned towards Todoroki with a shared shocked look, however said half n half just had his usual stoic expression.

 

 

“It’s been nice, very different with all these heroes around. There isn’t this many heroes in Russia.”

 

 

“Really? Why not?”

 

 

“Well there’s really no need for them that much. Due to Russia’s laws quirks aren’t as discouraged in civilian use like it is here in Japan. Vlad Raputin ,the Russian president, thinks Russia could be more stronger if everyone learned how to use their quirks, besides why wouldn’t you use something that could save your life or make your life easier, as long as there is consent then it’s fine. In fact people using their quirks for unsavoury things is pretty rare. It’s was a massive shock when I heard you needed a hero license in order to use your quirk in public and you weren’t even allowed to use it to save yourself or someone else”

 

 

Midoriya felt conflicting emotions as your words began to bring back memories. You had a good point, while he did understand that not everyone should just use their quirks willy nilly, he still felt it was unfair and that punishing people for wanting to save themselves or someone else in truly dire situations was stupid. His mind instantly went to the situation with Stain and he could see the same thought make its way into Iida and Todoroki’s mind. They could’ve gotten, not only themselves in trouble, but also the people that took time out their lives to mentor them and in the end it was Endeavour that got all the credit much to Todoroki’s dismay.

 

“Wow Russia is so different!! So cool!!” Mina exclaims appearing out of nowhere, her excitement causing her to bounce in place and nearly made her spill her lunch everywhere. Kirishima and Kaminari pulled a table over to connect to the others and sat down, Sero following in tow. Mina on the other hand pushed her way next to you who was sitting at the end, which in turn made everyone go down one on the seats. To their surprise you didn’t seem to mind it, which made Mina more curious.

 

 

“Not to sound like a stereotype believer but I thought Russians didn’t smile”

 

 

You laughed. “Well you’re not wrong, it’s more that we hate insincerity, so we don’t like doing or saying thing we don’t mean. To smile at someone should be genuine, that seeing them really makes you smile, it’s something that should be reserved for those you care about and are happy to see”

 

 

“But you smile a lot”

 

 

“That’s because I’m not insincere, I am happy to see everyone”

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

Whatever you were gonna say was instantly cut off by the sound of a lunch tray making contact with Midoriya’s head, followed by a small ‘ow’. That made your coloured eyes snap up towards the perpetrator, who so happened to be a certain blonde with droopy blue yet smug eyes.

 

 

“Oh.. Sorry didn’t see you there, which is surprising considering class 1-A students are supposed to stand out more than the rest of us” Midoriya visibly sweat dropped as he nursed the now sore part of his head.

 

 

“Oh no not you again” Uraraka’s clearly irritated voice was followed by an eye roll and an almost crazed look from the blonde.

 

 

“Yes it’s me, the one who is gonna crush all you 1-A losers. Just you wait until- Ah”

 

 

“Sorry about him.. Again.” An orange haired girl smiled sheepishly at everyone, she held him by the back of his shirt as if she’s done it a million times before. “He just can’t help himself, that sadistic weirdo-” Teal eyes met foreign ones. ‘Hmmm I see these guys often and this the first time I’ve seen her’

 

 

“Hello it’s nice to meet you, I’m Kendo Itsuka from Class 1-B, are you new here?”

 

 

“Yes my name is Natasha, the new foreign exchange student. I swapped places with a student in Class 1-A as part of the program” you smiled and went to hold out your hand for Kendo to shake, and she would have if another hand hadn’t come up in place of hers. It was attached to a certain blonde haired boys who if he didn’t looked crazed before, he certainly out did himself with the absolute psychotic face he was displaying now.

 

 

“You’re a student good enough to be put in 1-A huh?” That creepy dark lighting and purple aura that came from him seemed more intense than usual. “Then surely your quirk must be good, I can’t wait to see what it does”

 

 

“That’s enough!!” Kendo karate chopped the back of Monoma’s neck so hard everyone was sure he’d be out for the rest of the day. “I’m so sorry about him, he’s very.. Passionate. I don’t know why he did that considering he never even seen your quirk so it’d be impossible for him to really use it”

 

 

You on the other hand didn’t seem fazed and just waved it off, an action that shocked everyone considering what just went down. “It’s alright, no harm done”

 

 

“Y- you don’t understand, Monoma’s quirk allows him to copy the quirk of anyone he touches for 15 seconds” Midoriya tried to explain but you seemed indifferent.

 

 

“It’s alright, I had a friend who could absorb not only quirks but memories as well, however if she touched people for too long then she could quite literally suck the life out of them, so she had to keep touch to a very small minimum. So compared to her, Monoma’s harmless”

 

 

‘Yikes’ The silence that fell throughout the table was about to turn awkward hadn’t it been for the bell that rang through the cafeteria.

 

 

“Ahhh saved by the bell, come on guys we better get going haha” Kirishima’s laughed sheepishly as he stood, everyone following in pursuit. Midoriya looked towards you only to see you with a far off look on your face. Your face was unreadable, too many emotions were going across it. Midoriya realised you were grasping your necklace so hard that your knuckles were turning white.

 

 

“Hey is everything alright?”

 

 

Usually people snap out of their trance and pretend like it never happened, however your face remained the same and your hand still grasping the necklace. “Yea I’m fine. Let’s go to class” Midoriya nodded and just walked beside you to class, hoping that you knowing he was there was enough to give you comfort. He was worried, people don’t usually look like that unless they’ve something.. Something life changing.

 

 

‘Just who are you?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Yandex because someone said that it was somewhat accurate enough but Shkola geroyev means Hero High i just simplified it instead of using the russian alphabet. And yes there will be a lot of Marvel inspired stuff throughout the fic but there very much is a reason for that and it is crucial for how I want to tie up the fic so please don't be too put off about it, it has its reasons


	2. Mindful thoughts and Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long thoughtful morning and interesting first day of school, you think about your new classmates before having a sweet moment with an anxious boy you rescued from the after school rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some bad grammar, cliche shade throwing and fourth wall breaks

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Your eyes opened on their own account; the sun beaming into them in a way that was nothing but irritating. You didn’t want to move, in fact your body absolutely refused to move at all, it ached not from any physical pain but more from loss, that tremendous loss its felt for the past few years now. You exhaled harshly through your nose as you tried to keep those memories out of your head.

 

‘Relax, you’ve been practicing all night. Hello my name is Natasha Maximoff. Please call me Natasha’

 

You inwardly cringed at the name, were you really Natasha Maximoff? To be honest you haven’t been that name since you were young, you haven’t been that name ever since...

 

_ “Just hide her like we did the rest. You know the authorities don’t care about.. Their kind” _

 

Your spine shivered at the unpleasant memory and you didn’t blame it considering it was  **broken** when those words were uttered. Your head finally shakes, actually getting rid of those unwanted thoughts this time as it willed your arms to push the rest of you up.

 

‘Don’t screw this up, don’t screw this up. Do not under any circumstances screw this up’

 

Feeling something small and ovoid shaped in your hand, you looked down and saw the expected sight of it grasping in desperation at the pendant on the necklace. You literally have your entire world in your hands.  **Protect them** .  **Don’t let them down** .

 

You turned your head to the mirror that was opposite you and your nose instantly scrunched in disgust. Look at you, nothing but a hollowed out shell of the girl- no, the woman you use to be. Your cheekbones were showing, the bags under your eyes becoming more prominent from the lack of sleep; even your eye sockets became more noticeable. Lips dried and cracked, skin deadly pale with the visible blue of your veins showing in the most unpleasant way. The future had not been kind to you, but then again you get what you give. 

 

‘Sheesh how did I let myself fall so far and so hard’

 

You couldn’t afford to walk out looking like this, everyone at the school would be expecting an eye catching girl that wore short skirts with a skimpy thong underneath, obnoxious heels that would never make it pass the dress code, with shirts that did nothing to cover anything despite the fact she wears the same uniform as everyone else; making love interests lust before they love. Or they expect the cool laid back girl that can talk memes with everyone, make them fall in love with her charm and ‘I’m not like other girls’ attitudes whilst still falling under the doormat heroine category, the one who just randomly kisses guys and then acts oblivious to their feelings.

 

“So which one do you wanna be?” The reader character looked at you through the screen you were reading this fanfic on. Her knowing eyes staring at you before scoffing “Doesn’t matter, cause you’re not gonna get any of those options, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but things are a bit different around here, it may be reader insert but it’s me that makes the decisions so don’t worry your pretty little head about it and enjoy the ride.”

 

You tore your eyes away from yourself and hopped off your bed, hand seeking out to find your phone as you felt the familiar warmth of your power- wait no- quirk, you had to remind yourself that it’s called that here, around your hand as it fetched your uniform, started the shower and turned on the bluetooth speaker that instantly connected to your phone. You clicked on the first video of your youtube playlist and you were ready to start the day right as the quirk began to work on your appearance, permanently turning you into the Natasha Maximoff you were meant to be. Beautiful, confident, flirty yet shy and a bit introverted.. Guys in these kinds of stories loved that.

 

‘If I’m gonna start the day I’m gonna start it right, with my favourite song-’

 

“UBER EATS!!”

 

“AYYYE CYKA BLYAT!!!!”

 

You covered your ears and glared at the uber eats ad that drove over any hopes you had of having a nice day. 

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Or maybe not. You began to think maybe Uber Eats was on to something as your day went by without any major hiccups. You had met Midoriya and he was as sweet as you knew he’d be, though the poor boys confidence when in the spotlight could use a little work but it wasn’t anything too extreme. Then there was Todoroki whose scar let you know he was a damaged soul, but he was a damaged soul that fought like hard despite the stoic face he hid it behind. As for Bakugou, regardless of your first impressions with the guy you knew he bared no real ill will, that was reserved for Midoriya, after all you’ve personally seen the lengths people were willing to take just to make sure they stayed on top. If it’s the only place you’ve ever known then why would you ever settle for less? 

 

You thought about everyone you met today, Tokoyami who was quiet and prefered to just hang around the background so much you wondered if he was the shadow, but you felt there was more to this precious bird boy than he will ever let anyone let on and you wanted to be the one who got to know him better. Or Shoji who you thought no one gave enough recognition or appreciation, to be honest the whole emo eight armed thing he had going on really worked. Koda was another who was basically non-existent at time and to be honest you forgot he was even there, which weighed on the guilt when you saw how sweet and gentle the rock looking guy was, you reminded yourself to sit and talk to the animals with him one day. Sato was another gentle giant, you still don’t really know too much about him but if he was as sweet as the desserts he claimed to bake then there’s no need for any more explanations huh? Sero was another weird one but weird in a good way, he was funny, just as quirky as everyone else but still didn’t get that much attention, always good to have around whenever you needed tape though.

 

Now that you got the underrated best bois out of the way your mind wandered to what you called ‘the second tier underrated’ And to be honest they could be put in the first tier as well. I mean first you had Ojiro, he was a sweet guy, you remembered seeing how he gave up his position at the sports fest and you admired him, it took a lot of guts to do that and he had your respect. Then of course there was the only girl that seemed to get noticed by him, Hagakure. She was great, so nice and cheerful but not in an overly in your face way like Mina, you should really befriend her, having a extroverted friend is always nice. Speaking of Mina, despite your first meeting you hadn’t really minded the girl, she was a bit too extrovert sometimes but you knew she was the one to call if you were ever bored. Aoyama.. Was a person who existed but dang if he wasn’t that sassy gay friend you needed in your life right now. 

 

Jirou was always nice to talk to because of your shared loved for music, even with the different taste in genre, it was a different in a good way kind of thing to have. Exchanging songs and artists you think the other might like was nice, you liked it a lot. Then there was Asui, she was such a sweetheart, her frog like mannerisms were adorable even despite the fact you weren’t a big fan of frogs. Iida was definitely a natural born leader, such a stickler for the rules he reminded you of a certain man you had once known.. A man who you missed very much. Momo was someone you had to befriend, the girl was academically brilliant, she was sharp, intelligent, all she needed was a little boost of confidence and she had the potential to be an amazing hero.

 

Your mind trailed towards Kaminari and to be honest it brought a smile to your face, that boy tried his best, he really did and that’s what you liked about him, sure he isn’t the one to go too all out considering the major drawback of his quirk but he was definitely up there in terms of great hero potential, besides you were a sucker for a classic flirt with bad pick up lines. Kirishima was another that you put down as ‘must have’ friends, if you could somehow tolerate and befriend Bakugou then you have to be a miracle worker, besides his drive was admirable and his ability to get along with almost everyone was impressive. Then lastly your mind wandered to your final classmate, Uraraka. You wanted to befriend best girl so badly but your closeness to Midoriya has her feeling threatened and on edge, so you had to be a bit more patient with her but you knew she’ll come around eventually since she wasn’t really the type to let something like that go over her better judgement.

  
  


You did a quick classmate count and hummed when you were sure you got everyone, it was your first day and you had already remembered the names and gotten the basic personality info of your classmates. Your hand came up to rub the back of your neck, you’d forgotten how long school could drag out even at the end of the day as you left; you wanted nothing more to do than go home and cuddle with your bed-

 

“Oof” You were taken aback by the back you bumped into and try to smother the glare that was about to grace your face. Why do people always have to stand in the middle of a busy hallway? It’s bad enough everyone’s stampeding to get out of school, but then you have those that just stand in the middle of the crowd and hold everyone up. You were about to teach the guy a string of colourful words in your mother language until you noticed how violently he was shaking.

 

Taking in the sight of him you took note of how hunched his back was, like he was trying to hide as best he could while out in the open. Maybe if he stood up straight he could be fairly tall. His indigo hair was messy and looked spiked at the back, you also noted the elf ears that peeked out from under the indigo mess. You picked up on what sounded like incoherent mumbling which you could only assume came from him. 

 

“Mouth dry… Frozen.. Can’t move.. Want to go home”

 

“Excuse me”

 

He turned around so fast in panic you were worried he might of given himself whiplash, in fact you were impressed he didn’t even stumble. Looking up at him you were met with scared eyes and an anxiety filled face. 

 

‘Gotta ease them in, show them you mean no harm’ You remembered Kota’s words when dealing with scared or nervous animals and you hoped they could apply even in this situation.

 

You smiled at him as softly as you could manage, hoping the way your eyes turned into crescent moons was enough to take away some of the ‘all eyes on you’ pressure off of him. “Hello, are you alright?”

 

The shade he turned was one that you had never seen before and you hoped it was his quirk because you didn’t know if it was healthy or not. His mouth gaped looking like a fish out of water and he seemingly struggled to make a coherent sentence, but you just waited patiently however the realisation that you’ve now become that asshole that stands in the middle of the hallway began to dawn on you before you heard a quiet voice become a bit louder.

 

“H- Hi” The proud face he made after stuttering out that one word was enough to make your heart skip a beat.  он такой милый.. “I’m A- Amajiki T- Tamaki”

 

You felt your eyes soften, something they’ve seemed to be doing a lot today, as you told him your name. “I’m sorry if I shocked you earlier it’s just that you looked a bit shaken up, I wanted to make sure you were alright”

 

His mouth managed to curve into some unnatural waves as he looked like he was borderline anxiety attack again. “I- I’m f- fine.. J- Just lost my f- friends in the crowd is a- all. I- I- I don’t do w- well in cr- crow-” 

 

Without thinking you grabbed the boy’s wrist, quirk activating in your free hand, you began moving everyone out of the way with it to make a clear path for you two. You were probably going to get in trouble for that but you didn’t mind, hopefully your foreigner card could help you out of it. The red of your quirk shot out from the path it made and blew the doors open which had you and Amajiki following in tow. Your eyes scanned for a free space for him to catch his breath and spotted a nice bench near a garden. Gently guiding and placing him down on it, you back away a bit to give him some space which he seemed to appreciate greatly.

 

“T- Thank you. Your quirk w- was pretty c- cool back there” You smiled and sat on the bench next to him, still being mindful of his space.

 

“Eh it’s nothing, I use to do that all that time back at my old school” He looked at you with curious eyes, well as curious as his anxiety will let him be.

 

“Y- You’ve got a pretty strong a- accent, have you moved here just recently?”

 

“Yes I came here from Russia in an exchange program, I’m in Class 1-A”

 

His eyes widened in surprise before mumbling under his breath. “Hmm I didn’t even think such a thing was possible.. I mean to be exchanged straight to the hero program, were you also in a hero program?”

 

You stared at him in bewilderment as he managed to say a full sentence without stuttering. “Kind of? I guess you could say that, the school I went to didn’t exactly have a hero program per say, it was more learn to control your quirks, hero training didn’t come until you reached university”

 

“A- Ah I see” His face told you he wanted to ask so much more but was deciding against it. 

 

“I understand I mean, it’s is pretty strange when you think about it. Someone that wasn’t even training to become a hero somehow making it into the hero program, in fact I only got to come here because I’m at the top of my school”

 

“You d- don’t want to b- be a hero?”

 

“I do.. But lately things have just-” You paused, choosing to stare at the ground as your emotions activated your quirk like they always did. “This in fact is why I’m here” You held up your hand that was now engulfed by that familiar red. “I need to know how to control it, my school mainly did basic quirk use teachings and there weren’t many chemical based quirks there, it’s why I agreed to come here, if this place can make heroes then surely teaching me how to control this should be a bit easier”

 

Amajiki just stared at your hand, you’d be lying if you said it wasn’t making you self conscious. You were about to deactivate it until a butterfly that was blue and black with white spots on it landed on your hand, the small flapping of its wings causing the wisps of your quirk to dance in the wind it made. Your heart stopped for a few beats at the sight and for a second that red looked beautiful for once in its life.

 

“The Japanese emperor has spoken, so your wish will surely come true” As if confirming Amajiki’s words the butterfly gave one last little flutter before flying off. “That’s the national butterfly of Japan, butterflies mean many things in Japanese culture, the most obvious one being femininity because of how graceful and beautiful they are but it’s not just limited to that”

 

The excitement and softness in his voice as he talked about butterflies was a nice change from the anxious one you were use to hearing; he seemed to really like them by the way his body language opened up to you a bit more. He told you about other meanings as well like eternity, before his face began to go red again as he talked about how they also meant love. 

 

“A butterfly can also be a sign of goodluck or f- finding y- your soulmate..” You noticed Amajiki’s body language start to close again, but a smile graced your lips. 

 

“Do you like that butterfly?”

 

“I like all butterflies so… Yes?”

 

Without much thought you took a copper coin that you carry out of your bag and began extracting the atoms you needed out of the air using your quirk. That was one of the benefits you would admit about it, you didn’t have to think too hard, you just knew what you wanted and it’ll take care of the hard part for you.

 

Amajiki watched with what seemed to be his version of amazed eyes as your quirk made a blue-black azurite stone and began to morph it into the shape of a butterfly, looking eerily similar to the one that had landed on your hand not too long ago. Using your quirk you were able to flap its wings with the mobility you gave it and made it fly over to Amajiki, landing on his now extremely red face. It was a nice and sweet moment, one you didn’t get to have often and one you knew you were gonna have to live up.

 

“HEY TAMAKI!!”

 

Well that was nice while it lasted. 

 

Said boy jumped with a small yelp as his eyes searched for the one that called his name and visibly relaxed when they landed on a blonde boy with a muscular build and beady eyes, he was with a girl who had long light blue hair. They looked like they were about to come over to say hello until.

 

“HEY NATASHA!!” 

 

You turned your head to see Midoriya waving, Iida and Uraraka standing beside him. That’s right you had agreed to walk home together since your homes were in the same general direction. You looked back Amajiki who looked conflicted, like he wanted to say something, but you just grabbed his hand and put the azurite butterfly into his palm.

 

“I’ll see you around” You smiled at him before grabbing your stuff and running towards your new friends, leaving a very red elf boy to the mercy of his teasing friends who hounded him with every question under the sun.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


“Yea the exam tomorrow was rumoured to be hard but I highly doubt the teachers would give everyone the same exams, especially to us since we’re in the hero course so I’d say for us it’ll be even harder”

 

You listened to Midoriya’s mumbling, Uraraka and Iida had went their separate ways and that just left you and him to wonder about the exam Mr. Aizawa informed you of today. You sighed, just got here and you’re already being thrown into an exam. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t nervous.

 

“Hey are you alri-” Midoriya’s question of concern was cut off as a fairly tall and lean man shoulder bumped him so hard he fell onto the floor.

 

The man didn’t even bother to stop or mumble a word of apology, which only served to piss you off. You noticed a glint of emotion flash in the guys turquoise eyes as he watched one of the big screens that seemed to be talking about that hero killer you heard about, Stain or something?

 

You kept your eyes on the man, noting the discoloured skin that seemed to be held by staples to connect to his normal skin as you helped Midoriya up. 

 

“Эй! Смотри куда идешь придурок!” Despite speaking in your mother language the guy knew you were talking to him and if you didn’t know any better you’d say the bastard looked amused. “It means watch where you’re going asshole!”

 

“Come on Natasha-san let’s just go” Midoriya began to pull you away, head held down as you left a breadcrumb trail of very colourful russian words behind you until you could no longer see those amused turquoise eyes. Eyes that couldn’t wait to see you again and judging by your uniform he hoped you were one of the people he was going to be seeing very soon.

“Natasha huh? That’s a pretty name”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have over done it with the Amajiki moment but I love that boy and he needs more love. AmajikixHealthyrelationship is my OTP


	3. Memories and Ancient Devices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unpleasant memories begin to arise, but a coping mechanism you have opens up the possibility of a new friendship with a certain octopus boy. Plus exams are starting and you realise the teachers know a lot more about you than you're comfortable with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has some concerning things, nothing bad at all but if you're unbelievably squeamish at the thoughts of body parts not being connected to a body then here's warning for you

 

 

 

 

 

_ “But Nikita the police are starting to let in people that support.. Their kind” _

 

_ “It doesn’t matter Lana, hell the chief himself requested this of us and would clear us of all the other.. Accidents that happened” _

 

_ The face of your ‘mother’ was unreadable before turning into its usual horrid smirk that promised nothing but pain. _

 

_ “Alright then give me the scalpel, I wanna see what goes on in that little head of hers” _

 

_ ‘No, no, no, no, no,’ _

 

_ You wanted to move, to get up and runaway, however the numbness from the waist down was enough to let you know that was never gonna happen. The upper half of your body on the other hand didn’t get that same mercy as the part where your spine disconnected from the rest of it had moved outward, pressing against the skin of your back, which in turn was held down by the boot of your ‘father’. Tears were streaming unnaturally fast down your face to the point where a headache had started to form.   _

 

_ ‘Help me.. Somebody please’ The glint of the scalpel that had been raised in your ‘mother's’ hand glared teasingly into your eyes. ‘Help me help me helpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpme’ _

 

_ But nobody came and the only thing you felt after was now literal head splitting pain before the entire place had been encased in red.. And then there was nothing. _

  
  
  
  
  


Your eyes shot open as your body jolted from the bed, hand coming up to your head as the already activated quirk warmed it, letting you know there was nothing there and your forehead was perfectly unharmed. That was meant to comfort you, but it didn’t as the stray wisps of your quirk were going haywire in your room; guarding and destroying anything it touched as it was immediately deemed as a threat to your safety and you’d be lying if you said it wasn’t comforting. Your quirk had let you down once, it will not do it again.

 

Though no matter how comforting, you knew that the poor lamp didn’t deserve to be reduced to nothing but the atoms it was made out of, also you couldn’t really afford to do the same to anything else in the room either. Reluctantly downing your prescribed anxiety medication you began breathing slowly, you didn’t really like taking them but you knew you had to if you were desperate and slow breathing wasn’t gonna help  on its own through this one. Feeling the effects start to kick in, you forced your quirk to put everything that was destroyed back into its previous state.

 

‘Mr. Lamp good to see you again, broken mirror please don’t curse me with misfortune, innocent closet please tell me you protected my clothes..’ The list and apologies following the reconstruction of your fallen inanimate  товарищ felt like an eternity before you were confident everything was put back in place. The freshly remade analog clock in the room glared at you with the time that read 3:33am. 

 

‘A broken mirror and you’ve got the devils hour’ Your mind began thinking maybe you shouldn’t go to school today but squashed it as you remembered the exam that was gonna take place in a few hours; besides it was only your second day here, tardiness is a trait frowned upon everywhere, don’t be that Жопа.

 

The effects of the medication must have started to wear off as your heart began to slowly pick up pace again. Too scared to use your quirk in this state, not that you have much say in its activation like this, you stood on wobbly legs and walked over to your luggage that still held some contents; shaky hands searched desperately for that familiar metal brick old people called a tape deck before placing it on the bedside table next to you. The first cassette tape your hand touched was deemed good enough as you placed an ancient device into another ancient device, pressing play you layed back down in bed ready to be lulled back to bed.

 

_ If you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far , don’t worry baby _

 

You scoffed as the familiar pricking of tears made their way into your eyes. Of course it had to be this tape, he was the type to love those typical cheesy American songs. Without much thought you turned yourself around to stare at the old technology that was playing a painfully ironic song. Now that you thought about it he loved just about everything cheesily American, I mean after all he was the one that convinced you to-

 

_ Just call my name I’ll be there in a hurry, you don’t have to worry _

 

It was stupid you knew it was but.. 

 

“Pyotr..”

 

But nobody came.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  


-

  
  
  
  


You knew crying yourself to sleep was always a bad idea and yet here we are. Your quirk had to get rid of the bags and headache your tears caused before you walked out the door this morning. Hand rubbing your eyes in pure habit as thoughts began to swarm in your head again. Stupid memories, stupid tape deck, stupid American music. 

“Are you ok?”

 

Looking up your eyes met concerned obsidian ones… one since his silver hair was covering the other. You smile at Shoji and just shake your head in dismissal. “I’m fine just couldn’t sleep well last night, exam jitters and stuff” 

 

Shoji nodded in understanding and rested a hand on your shoulder in support; even with the mask on you could tell he was giving a reassuring smile. “It’s gonna be alright, I’m sure you’ll get through this exam. Also your quirk is very impressive and seems to have many uses, I’m sure it can get you out of many sticky situations”

 

Your mind instantly went to the nightmare- memory you had earlier this morning. Feeling that unsettling spike of emotion shoot through you, your hand snapped up to the one Shoji put on your shoulder; thumb unconsciously rubbing his knuckles to confirm that he is in fact there and you have someone by your side for support. Thankfully Shoji was who he was, put his free hand on top of yours, further nailing that peg of comfort that you so desperately needed right now.

 

“It’s gonna be alright”

 

Even though that feeling of doubt still lingered you chose to believe the words of your new classmate. Keeping the smile on your face despite its want to waver, your mind races to find a distraction.

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

“A bit yes. I mean the written exams were ok, you had a fair idea of what was gonna be in them because of all the studying you had to do, but for this one you have no heads up, no warning, which I guess adds to the real life situations as well. A villian won’t give you a warning of their plan before they strike so I understand where the school is coming from”

 

You nod. What Shoji said was true, even though a heads up would be nice it did technically go against the hero training; the element of surprise and thinking in the moment was something heroes had to do often. You were about to ask about what he thought the exams would be like until you noticed a familiar little orange bud of what seemed to be a headphone peeking out of his bag.

 

“You have a walkman?”

 

Shoji’s eye widened before taking off his bag and shoving the rogue bud back into it. “Yea.. My father went through an American phase in his teenage years and this walkman was his most prized possession. He gave it to me for my birthday last year, wanted it to give me the same happiness it gave him.”

 

“Why do you hide it away like that?” His eye narrowed more so in embarrassment.

 

“Well it’s so old even by japan standards, and this is a country that still uses flip phones.” You saw his point through that. “Besides people see me with the headphones on and say ‘Wow I didn’t know you had ears’ or ‘If you put your headphones on the ears of your tentacles does it sound different to the ones on your head?’ It’s really embarrassing in fact. But it’s also the only time people willingly come up to me, if they’re not cowering in fear or disgust at my appearance, they usually tease me because of how I look whenever I use the walkman..”

 

You stared at him with sad eyes. Why are people such assholes? Especially to nice people? “That’s horrible.. I’ve never experienced anything like that when I use mine”

 

“That’s because you’re beautiful”

 

It took everything you had not to scrunch your face up in disgust and fight that inward cringe. You were many things, beautiful was not one of them. Shoji on the other hand..

 

“You’re beautiful too” You stopped in front of him; causing him to do the same. Noting the extreme height difference your quirk made its way under your feet to push up and give that height boost, you brought your hands up to cup his face while your quirk kept you in the air; making sure you were eye level with the now blushing boy. “Yep definitely beautiful”

 

It looked like it was taking everything in him not to cry, being called something that wasn’t insulting by someone that wasn’t a family member was taking its toll on him. And to be called that by you of all people, someone that was the definition of beautiful in his eyes.. Well who wouldn’t get overwhelmed. 

 

Taking your hands off his face, quirk lowering you back on the ground, you give him a small smile and began walking again. Fighting the blush off his face Shoji remembered what you told him before and you stopped when he called your name.

 

“You said that you had a walkman too, did your dad give it to you as well?”

 

Your body tensed, mind feeling like it was on the brink of short circuiting before releasing that gripping hold. “Yes.. Yes he did..”

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Pytor, Pyotr Volkov”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


“EHHHHHH?!” The shocked gasps of your fellow classmates rang throughout the open space as the news of their exam sank in.

 

“I said you will be divided into teams of two and will be going up against a teacher who will be playing the part of the villain. Now remember you can fail this exam, the only way to pass is to either get these cuffs on the villain or run out through the escape zone. Now stay quiet as I tell you your teams”

 

Mr. Aizawa began going down the list and in the end you got put in Team 2 with Asui and were going against the mathematics teacher Ectoplasm. 

 

“Hey Natasha!”

 

You smiled as Asui hopped her way over to you, face of excitement, probably from being able to work with the new foreign girl. “You wanna go plan or watch Kirishima and Sato’s fight for ideas?”

 

“As useful as watching can be I think we should plan first, since I don’t know much about the heroes here I think it’ll be best for you to teach me what you know about Ectoplasm and we can strategize from there”

 

Asui nodded in agreement. “You’re right ribbit, sorry I forgot it was only your second day here, come let’s find a place and I’ll tell you all I know”

 

In the end you two found a little unoccupied room in the facility. She began to tell you all she knew, like how Ectoplasm’s quirk was to make clones of himself using well… Ectoplasm. You were confused, why would Mr. Aizawa put you up against him when you can manipulate states of matter, one of them being plasm. It wasn’t until you heard her say he could make up to 30 clones did you realise the reason why.

 

Mr. Aizawa’s putting you against him because he knows his quirk will overwhelm you. He’s putting your emotions to the test, seeing how far they will takeover your brain. You began wondering just how much information your school gave but came to the conclusion that it had to be all of it.. All of your documented information anyway. 

 

“Team 1: Kirishima and Sato have been defeated. Exam failed”

 

Your eyes snapped up into the direction of the speaker. ‘Kirishima and Sato? Failed?’

 

“Team two: Natasha and Asui, please make your way to the Labyrinth building for your exam”

 

You breath out for a good few seconds through your nose as Asui puts a comforting hand on yours. “It’s gonna be alright ribbit”

 

And you wanted to believe her, so desperately wanted to believe her, but that gnawing feeling at the back of your mind as you made your way to the building wouldn’t let you. 

 

You didn’t know it but stoic yet cautiously calculating ebony eyes followed you as you walked into the building; the mind connected to them remembering the conversation that ultimately led to this decision.

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“You want me to go against the girl? But isn’t she a matter manipulator? I don’t know how good you are at chemistry but plasma does count as matter”

 

Aizawa’s eyes stayed the same as he brung up a picture on the screen. There was nothing but a massive circular patch of dirt in the middle of what could’ve been a normal looking suburb.

 

“Wh- What is this? What did that?”

 

“Natasha Nikitaovna Maximoff, quirk: Matter manipulation.. Supposedly.” His stoic eyes scanned the devastation in front of him. “However judging by the destruction she causes I beg to differ. Her school begged us to take her, saying that maybe we could help her control her quirk but I know it’s because they’re scared. She’s destroyed so many things, buildings and living organisms some of which may or may not be human since the police and school records refuse to specify.”

 

The string of gasps and words of shock filled throughout the room as the photo zoomed in on what seemed to be a human finger on the ground. 

 

“After many observations they came to the conclusion that when stressed her quirk lashes out in a dangerous and deadly way. Though I do not believe her quirk is purely just matter, I think it has more to do with what’s in it, I’m confident that her quirk is something that’s purely atomic. I’ve seen a video of what happens when it goes haywire, the quirk builds up around her body and then just releases all at once, completely destroying everything that touches it in a blink of an eye. It’s like an atomic bomb but instead of a mushroom cloud all you see is red”

 

Aizawa saw the look of the teachers faces, he saw how rigid their breathing got. These were experienced pro heroes who have gone through many unspeakable things, yet here they were trembling at the mere thought of a student.

 

“That is why I’ve put her against you Ectoplasm, your clones will overwhelm her, stress her out. However I hope that pairing her with Asui will help die it down. Asui is good with teamwork and is great at giving emotional support which Natasha needs a lot of considering the school forced her on anxiety medication”

 

“And her parents just allowed that?” Midnight’s brows furrowed in worry. 

 

“Parents?” Aizawa raised a brow before pointing back to the finger on the screen. “That’s all that was left one of them.. Her foster parents anyway, The Maximoff’s. Nothing is known about her life before foster care so any information about her birth parents is completely non-existent, which makes the mystery of her quirk all the more complicated.”

 

All Might stared at the table in concern. “If her quirk really is that unstable, are you sure it’s wise to put her under so much pressure like that?”

 

Aizawa nodded “As I said it’ll test her, the point of the exam is to challenge the students, I just hope that having the support Asui will bring will be enough, but if not” He turned to Ectoplasm. “If she shows any signs of stress and her quirk looks like it’ll go haywire, I need you to grab Asui and get out and far away from there as fast as you can”

 

Ectoplasm nodded, already thinking of a million different escape possibilities in his head.

  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Aizawa sighed, that feeling of doubt crawling up his back as he wondered if he really was making the right choice after all, but it was too late to turn back now because-

  
  


“Exam start”

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my octopus bat best boi. Also yes everything in this chapter is important as it's gonna play a part in the next chapter.. And in the next chapter shit's going to go down.


	4. Exam Jitters and Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exam goes as well as you knew it would and now you must learn how to control your quirk, it takes your classmates and more memories to make you realise that you're not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild fourth wall breaking ahead. And grammar errors.

 

 

 

“Exam start”

 

With your heart pounding loudly in your ears, you and Asui ran down one of the hallways of this labyrinth like building.

 

“I think I see an exit at the end of the hall ribbit”

 

Your eyes looked in the direction Asui pointed and confirmed that she was right. However the two of you didn’t have time to celebrate as a hoard of clones began blocking the doorway. Your concentration nearly wavered before snapping out of it as Asui pushed her back against yours.

 

“Don’t worry ribbit, I’ve got your back”

 

As cheesy as those words would’ve been in a normal situation, as of right now they gave your heart a warm feeling that was enough to stop it from hammering in your head. Feeling your quirk activating in your hands you put one under the other as it began forming oxygen into a energy ball, before shooting it out at one of the clones, however neither them or you counted on it being so strong that when it hit the clone, the force also expanded; hitting the ones beside it and destroying them as well.

 

“Wow that’s really cool ribbit”

 

You couldn’t bring yourself to tell her it wasn’t really intended but decided against it. Looking behind you, you noticed Asui had already destroyed the clones that were pitted against her and you two begin running again. After going down many hallways and taking many turns, destroying every clone that tried to block your path, you noticed Asui’s hopping was beginning to slow down, even your own lungs were starting to burn.

 

‘ Говно we can’t run forever, we have to find where the real one is’

 

You projected another energy ball at a clone that tried to sneak attack you two, before looking down over the rails at the end of the hallway. There at the bottom was what you could only assume was the real Ectoplasm standing in front of the escape zone. Your mind started doing a clone count then came to the final number of 15, there was 15 clones that you and Asui destroyed, which means he can still make 15 more. 

 

‘That’s not that bad’ You thought to yourself, you know… Like a liar.

 

Your ears picked up on what you could only assume was him talking, however due to the major distance between you two, his talking just sounded like muffled whispers. God you hoped it was just villain talk and nothing too serious. That hope was instantly squashed as ectoplasm poured out of his mouth in an alarming quantity; forming into a large version of the original. Your heart stopped, feet frozen- no, whole body frozen in place as the large clone grabbed both you and Asui, her yelp of surprise doing nothing to ease your now panicking heart.

 

“Struggle as you might, you’re not getting out of this one”

 

If you were in your right mind you would’ve remembered that you were in school, in the middle of an exam with a teacher who was stalling for time.. But you weren’t in your right mind, your mind was replaced by a mush of fear and anxiousness. To this mind the teacher wasn’t stalling.. He was trying to kill you.

 

“Natasha..” Asui’s voice sounded strained and choked.

 

You looked at your teammate who was trying her best to look strong for your sake as she struggled to reach out a hand toward you. Once again if in a normal state of mind you knew it was in support, to help you get through this panic and find a way out of here. But your heart would not stop, your emotions were still going all over the place as you were trapped; quirk already starting to build a deadly barraced around your body, one that would’ve been dismissed had it not been for the conversation the teachers had yesterday. 

 

Ectoplasms own heart was almost identical to yours as he noticed the red wisps that broke through his massive clone. Staring up at you he noticed that your entire iris had become red and these was no hint of a pupil in your eyes. The warning signals were running ramped as an aggressive sound reached his ears, it reminded him of the sound the weapons of those sci-fi movies made as they charged up. 

 

At this time in another building, calculating green eyes observed the situation currently taking place in front of them. Judging by the way your quirk was breaking through the clone Midoriya would’ve thought you were using it to break down; even maybe try to use the plasm against the teacher and escape through the zone; however judging by your absolute panicked face he knew that was not the case.

 

“The idiot is stressing herself out” Midoriya jumped at the gruff voice beside him.

 

“K- Kaachan-”

 

“She’s just making it harder on herself. She needs to learn how to control her emotions, it’s like quicksand, the more you struggle the faster you sink, you gotta relax and float on your back if you wanna survive”

 

Midoriya looked in shock towards Bakugou before softening into an almost knowing gaze. ‘So you care as well huh Kaachan’

 

Just as Midoriya opened his mouth to say something, it was cut off by the most bloodcurdling and chilling scream he had ever heard in his life. His eyes snapped onto the screen in an instant only to see nothing but grey static.

 

“Wh- What happened?”

 

“She.. She” Uraraka’s already wide eyes somehow went wider as she stared in horror at the screen. 

 

Before she could explain, the sound of footsteps rushing down the hallway was heard, even Recovery Girl jumped off the seat she was on and went into a full blown sprint despite her age. 

 

“You kids stay here. Do not move a muscle” Recovery Girl looked back “I mean it Bakugou, you too Midoriya”

 

Midoriya was confused as to why he wasn’t the first to be warned to stay behind, until the shaking blonde in his peripheral vision gave him the answer. Bakugou looked pissed, one foot in front of the other and ready to ignore what Recovery Girl said, but at the same time decided against it. Then Midoriya realised that Bakugou was looking at the screen when that scream was heard. Whatever happened it was enough to render, not only Uraraka speechless, but Bakugou as well. Worried green eyes made their way back to the static screen.

 

‘Please be ok’

  
  
  
  
  


You were trapped, absolutely and completely trapped. Too much adrenaline was going through your veins for you to actually think a coherent thought. You wanted to runaway, but your body being held in place was causing an unwanted feeling of deja vu. Looking up at the ceiling, the light that was shining through it would’ve been pretty as the building it was shining in was beautiful. No your mind took that light and turned it into the glint.. That same horrible glint of a scalpel, a scalpel connected to your foster mother's hand. 

 

_ “I wanna see what goes on in that little head of hers” _

 

One second. One second was all it took. One second too soon as the ectoplasm from the clone covered your forehead right in the same place as the scalpel had.

 

The scream that tore itself from your throat was horrible; one that should never be able to come from a human's throat even with a sound or throat related quirk. 

 

One second you’re trapped in ectoplasm and the next you were on your knees, screaming for your life as your quirk effectively bursted and destroyed everything that dared to be in your presence. All you could see was red and then there was nothing. No building, no ectoplasm, no teacher..  **And no Asui.**

 

Now normally this would be the part of the chapter where you blackout and wake up in the nurse's office, surrounded by the worried faces of your classmates who will all give you praises and you’ll all laugh and be happy. But you didn’t because you don’t get to blackout after these bursts, because you never get tired, your quirk doesn’t drain and knock you out like everyone else’s. So you’re forced to sit there, in the middle of the destruction you caused, left alone with your thoughts.

 

“Oh god.. Oh no” Looking around you noticed that your quirk didn’t go as far as it usually did, stopping just short of the building next to you, but not short enough as you noticed big chunks of the bricks were missing.

 

You doubled over and put your head against the now dirt surface, not caring for the stones that pressed into the crown. ‘Just not the forehead, anywhere but the forehead.’

 

“Young Natasha!!” All Might came rushing to you with sound breaking speed before coming to an abrupt halt. 

 

You didn’t have to look up to see the hesitance on his face, you heard it in his breath, in the slow movements he made, like he was approaching a scared wild animal.

 

“It’s alright Young Natasha, the exam is over.. No one is going to hurt you. You can deactivate your quirk now”

 

“I.. I can’t.. I need my medication I’m too scared” You sounded so pathetic, but it was true.

 

“Hang in there Young Natasha, Mr. Aizawa will be here shortly and he’ll deactivate your quirk for you and I’ll be able to give you your medication”

 

You froze. ‘Nononono he can’t come here, if he activates his quirk to deactivate mine he’s gonna know..’

 

“N- no.. I’ll.. I’ll try, give me a second. I just gotta think of.. Something”

  
  
  


_ “And if you add this here, boom you’ve got your own suit. Am I awesome or am I just the best?” _

 

_ You rolled your eyes at the woman’s antics as she finished up the hero suit you didn’t ask for. Tanya must’ve been in a good mood today as your reaction didn’t seem to deter that proud smile she was wearing. _

 

_ “Say what you will, it beats those tacky uniforms the school makes you wear” Her nose scrunched as you giggled. _

 

_ “They’re not that bad.. Could be worse. Besides I asked you to make me a new personalised version of the school’s suit, not to make me an entirely new one”  _

 

_ “I know I know, but no child of mine is going around in something that tasteless, so if you wanna be a goodie tooshoos then tap this symbol on your necklace twice” She pointed to the circle pendant with an ‘X’ in the middle of it. “However if you wanna be drop dead irresistible like me then tap this one twice” She then pointed to the pendant beside it that had a triangle. _

 

_ You rolled your eyes but still grasped the triangle pendant. “You know I’m never going to use this right?” _

 

_ Tanya just shrugged and placed a hand on your head. “Yea but at least this way you know that I’m always with you no matter what happens, you can’t get rid of me,  _ _ il mio piccolo tesoro’’ _

  
  


With a shaky hand, it moved the usual ovoid pendant you normally grab and instead found that familiar triangle. On the outside it probably looked weird, a girl crying while holding onto her necklace, but you didn’t care as a warmth spread throughout you. And for a second there you could’ve sworn you felt her arms around you. Apparently your quirk must’ve deemed it enough as it deactivated, taking the rogue wisps with it just in time as Mr. Aizawa got to the scene.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Ignoring the obvious fact that the teachers refused to go near you, nodding you stood up onto your feet, knees wobbling a bit before stabilizing themselves. “I’m fine but where’s Asui and Ectoplasm?”

 

“Don’t worry Ectoplasm got Asui and himself out there as soon as he began noticing the change in your quirk, sorry he had kept you trapped in there but he needed something to give him a head start”

 

You nodded in understanding before letting out a sigh of relief. ‘They were safe, you didn’t kill anyone this time’

 

Aizawa finally stood in front of you, putting a hand under your elbow to help keep your balance. “I think it’ll be safe for you to go home for the day”

 

‘You’re too dangerous to keep here’

 

“Of course sensei..”

  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


After a long and silent cab ride you finally made it home, you insisted on walking but being surrounded by pushy people even if was still morning didn’t sound like a good idea, so Mr. Aizawa called and paid for you a cab. You wandered why him or the other teachers hadn’t offered a ride, but you realised that just would’ve been weird, besides there were other students that need them, the world didn’t revolve around you ya know.

 

Rushing up to your apartment, you threw yourself onto the bed as the built up emotions made their way into your quirk again, filling the room with red, levitating everything in an almost toying way, like it was giving the objects a false sense of security before breaking them. Now that you were in the privacy of your own home the pressure of keeping your emotions in check didn’t matter, so the comforting necklace no longer gave that effect. You were back to square one.

 

If it hadn’t been for Ectoplasm’s keen sense of judgement and quick thinking, him and Asui would’ve been obliterated, reduced to nothing but atoms. It’s different when you destroyed building and objects, you could always put them back together, humans on the other hand didn’t get that same treatment. Humans were not made of just atoms, they had cells, cells that get destroyed by exposure due to your quirk, cells you wouldn’t be able to get back. Not without raising a few brows.

 

You obliterated that building and the camera that was watching with it, when you walked past the watch room the only ones you remembered being in there were Midoriya and Uraraka, but who knows who else joined to see your quirk in action. They saw you for the monster that you are, a pathetic girl that couldn’t control her quirk. You could use it, using it was easy as breathing to you, controlling it on the other hand was different story. Your emotions had begun controlling it once it realised your brain wasn’t good enough, wasn’t fast enough, wasn’t reliable enough to keep you safe. 

 

You just wanted to sleep, to try escape this horrible reality you created, but your mind knew that all you’d be doing would be escaping to a horrible nightmare. So it kept you awake, sitting there in the room, the only thing making sound was the weer of your quirk and the final groans of your whatever it destroys. Self hatred must make time fly because one moment your clock said 10am then all of a sudden it was 4pm and someone was knocking on your door.

 

“N- Natasha-san? Are you in there?”

 

The panic seemed neverending today as you heard Midoriya’s voice on the other side. A flimsy door that your quirk was making cracks in was the only thing protecting Midoriya from you. And that was scary.

 

“G- Go away..”

 

“Natasha please open the door ribbit”

 

Asui.. Oh god Asui, she really was alright. That should’ve comforted you even a bit, but it didn’t. Why would she come here after you nearly killed her? 

 

“Please just go home.. I’m not safe to be around right now..”

 

“Oh screw this shit”

 

“KAACHAN WAIT-”

 

Midoriya’s scream was the only warning you got before your door literally got blown off its hinges. Since your quirk had been hanging around said door, it caught all of the debris and pointed it straight at the assailant who wore his usual pissed off face.

 

“Hey crazy call off your quirk so we can come in”

 

“Don’t you think I would if I could you Засранец”

 

“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU BIT-”

 

“Calm down Bakubro we’re here to see if she’s ok, not harass her”

 

You could see the caution in Kirishima’s red eyes as he scanned the room that was filled with your equally red quirk. Bakugou on the other hand didn’t seem too worried as he walked into your room, he was brave yes but not stupid as he rightfully dodged the red. He didn’t stop until his knees touched the end of your bed.

 

“Your quirk.. What is it?”

 

“Разве ты не хочешь знать?”

 

Bakugou growled and looked like he was gonna give you a colourful lesson in Japanese until Tokoyami cut him off, being another brave soul to take on your quirk, except he was willing to go that extra mile by sitting himself on your bed.

 

“I know how it feels” His eyes stared into yours as if to let you read him. “There are times when even I can’t control dark shadow. He may be my quirk and apart of me but he has his own consciousness, he is his own person and there are times when even he goes haywire and I can’t control him, but it’s alright because I know one day I will and I know I won’t be able to if I let the pressure get to me.”

 

As if on cue Dark Shadow showed itself. “Yea listen to my guy over here, you just gotta be strong and when it gets too hard, then you fight, fight like hell and show it who’s boss”

 

You laughed at the quirks much different attitude to its holder. You have tried, you tried so hard.. Or have you. Thinking back the realisation begins to dawn that there has been no fighting, when it came down to it you always chose flight rather than fight when it came to your quirk, always trying to appease and smother it out yes, but never fight. 

 

You smiled at the duo until you noticed how your quirk was pointing anything sharp, knives, the debris from the door, the glass that it broke moments ago, all pointing at Bakugou and Tokoyami. ‘It’s gonna kill them, it’s gonna kill them’

 

“Don’t let it get to you” You looked at Tokoyami “Fight it, don’t try appease it and hope it goes away, you have to let it know that you’ll be the judge of when you’re in danger and when you’re not”

 

You stared at him what felt like an eternity, eyes occasionally straying away to look at Bakugou whose gaze was telling you the same thing as Tokoyami’s words; occasionally looking at your doorway to see your classmates standing there, with worried and encouraging faces. Here it is, your chance to have a nice moment with them, to have that nurse’s office/hospital moment with your new classmates. All you have to do is let them in.

 

Almost instantly your quirk began putting everything back just like it had done this morning before deactivating, not because it no longer felt threatened but because you were telling it to.

 

“You did it ribbit!!” Asui hopped over and wrapped her arms around you tightly; a gesture which you returned. “I knew you could, just needed a little push”

 

“I’m so glad you’re alright Asui, I thought you got caught up in the blast”

 

“No, I was confused as to why Ectoplasm grabbed me all of a sudden but when I saw the building disappear out of nowhere I got so worried about you”

 

‘Oh Asui bless your sweet little frog heart’

 

“And besides I told you call me Tsu”

 

“Ummm.. You’ve never said that to me before”

 

“Oh.. Well then call me Tsu”

 

“Alright” You smiled as your classmates began filing into your small apartment; asking you all sorts of questions, thankfully the questions about what happened at the exams were non-existent. 

 

“I didn’t know your quirk could create those cool energy balls” Kaminari exclaims as he munched on the ice cream you and Todoroki had to tag team to make so everyone had something to snack on.

 

“Yea I take the oxygen gases out of the air and play with its density so that it ironically knocks the wind out of people”

 

“Wow that is so cool I wish I could do something like that, but sadly nothing comes with being invisible” You didn’t need to see Hagakure to know how dejected she looked. 

 

“That’s not true Hagakure at least you can walk around nude and nobody would kno- Ow!!”

 

“That’s enough out of you Kaminari” Kirishima rolled his eyes and removed his fist from Kaminari’s head. 

 

“Oh I just remembered something, Natasha, I realised you were wearing the schools normal gym clothes, do you not have a hero costume?” Uraraka’s curious eyes stared at you.

 

Your hand brought itself up to the triangle pendant on your necklace again, ignoring the x one that was hiding in your drawer. 

 

“I do, I’ll show it to you next time”

 

“What’s your hero name? We’ve already chosen ours, mine’s Deku” Midoriya’s sweet smile seemed proud, letting you there was a story behind his name and judging by Bakugou and Uraraka’s face, they played a part in it.

 

_ “You need a hero name Natka, what did they call you back home?” _

 

_ “They called me Baba Yaga” Pyotr’s face fell as Tanya’s looked confused. _

 

_ “What does that mean?” _

 

_ “She’s the wicked witch in Slavic myths. She steals and eats children” _

 

_ “She’s not always bad..” _

 

_ “But majority of the time she is” _

 

_ “Well maybe we can put witch into your name” _

 

_ “My name can’t just be witch Tans” _

 

_ “Well your power’s red.. Imperial witch? No. Crimson witch? No that just sounds like a time of the month.. Fire truck witch!! Ok ok I’ll take it more seriously.. OH I know-” _

  
  


“Scarlet Witch, that’s my hero name.”

 

“Ok then Blair Witch Project”

 

“Shut up Bakugou”

 

“I like it” Shoto smiled at you fondly “Has a rather marvelous ring to it”

 

“Alright that’s enough everyone get out of my apartment you have school in the morning”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes even that hero name does play a part in the future of this story marvel please don't sue me.


	5. Interrogations and Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a certain purple haired boy and you two bond on the way to school.. But why do you feel as if everything is staged?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be much lighter than the rest so no real warnings besides grammar.

 

 

After the little.. Thing you had to do this morning, your mind was still buzzing from all the power, neck sore from all the unnatural ways it had snapped. However it was all worth it now that there was a fair idea of how things were gonna go later on, now all you had to worry about was.. You sighed as the events of yesterday played in your head; embarrassment settling itself deep into your brain where all the horribly unforgettable memories go. Bringing a hand up to your head, it makes weak attempts to get the shame out discreetly with two fingers hitting against your temple.

 

“If you keep doing that people are gonna think you escaped from the looney bin”

 

Looking behind you, brain instantly taking in the the owner of the voice. The main features of him was the long, spiked purple hair and matching purple eyes; mind also jotting down the fact he was wearing the UA uniform. He looked incredibly bored, in a way he kinda reminded you of Mr. Aizawa.

 

“I guess I’m gonna need work on being discreet huh?”

 

He just snorted, bringing his own hand up to rub the back of his neck. “With a face like yours.. Discreet is something you could never be”

 

‘Wha-’ You blinked at the stranger, opening your mouth to ask what he means but instead you closed it. 

 

“I mean it as a compliment by the way” As if knowing how ambiguous his previous words were, he clarified them with a bored yet sure voice. “Besides I’m not a guy that goes out of his way to start fights, not like.. Some people”

 

For some reason unknown Bakugou’s face popped into your head, the brief visual distracting you for a few seconds before realising that the boy was staring at you, his eyes giving nothing away so there was no way for you to know what he wanted. 

 

“I’ve seen you around school, but only recently..” His lips pursed as he paused, as if he was about to tread on something unpleasant. “You’re in the hero program huh? You must have a pretty powerful quirk since 1-A is clearly filled with them”

 

You didn’t think it was possible to fit that much sarcasm in a voice, but this guy managed that task with ease. You opened your mouth to answer him, but the uneasy feeling that settled itself in the back of your head told you maybe that wouldn’t be a smart idea. The feeling caused a chain reaction that instantly activated your quirk, which due to your hands being in your pockets, kept it hidden. No matter how hard you tried to fight it like yesterday, it didn’t let up and absolutely refused to deactivate.

 

“What’s wrong? Cat got ya tongue?” The teasing charm that contradicted his looks and earlier bored voice did nothing to ease you. 

 

“You go to UA as well? What department are you in? I’m Natasha by the way, the new transfer student in the hero department.” Your mouth seemed to move on its own, refusing to answer his question and instead asked one of your own. 

 

The boys eyes seemed to falter a bit, looking like a million questions were running through them before going back into their stoic look. “I’m Shinsou Hitoshi, class 1-C, department of General education, the place you go when you’re not good enough to be a hero and so they just educate you for college and other stuff” 

 

Your face fell at his explanation. “That kinda sounds like me at my school. To be honest there is no hero program there, yet I somehow was able to transfer with a student in 1-A” 

 

You didn’t know if you regretted telling him that or not as a whole slide show of emotions flashed across his face, breaking his stoic facade from earlier. 

 

“Really.. Is that so..” The chill of his voice was enough to make you shiver and your quirk go into overdrive; the fabric of your blazer no longer being able to hide it anymore judging by the way his eyes flickered to it.

 

“I- I’m sorry! Отвали, тупой придурок!” Taking your hands out and patting them together it looked as if you were trying to put out a fire. 

 

“Geez if you keep flailing around like that someone’s gonna think you can’t control your quirk” The hard yet bashful gaze you gave him managed to kill the smart ass comment that was on the tip of his tongue. “Oh..”

 

With a heavy sigh and throat sore from the shame you had to swallow, you told him the same information as you did everyone else, information which he listened to intensely as both of your legs began moving to get to school. 

 

“And that’s why I’m here” Taking in a big and well deserved breath, you stared back at him, waiting to see what kind of reaction you’d get, but only saw the usual stoic face. 

 

“So your quirk is matter manipulation on an atomic level huh?” You nodded “Hmm that sounds like a very strong quirk, they’re not as common as some people might think, especially not of your level. You must get praised a lot for it”

 

The snort you gave was enough to hurt your nose. “Praised for it? Here yes because I’m protected by my foreigner card, back home though.. That’s a different story.”

 

Now Shinsou looked confused, must’ve been to not even be bothered to hide it. “What do you mean?”

 

“My quirk is considered.. Dangerous. Even beyond dangerous. At my old school everyone, both student and teacher, I was feared. Students would rather sit on the floor than the desks near me.. My amazing grades? They were given to me to keep me happy, the teachers were scared that I’d.. Do something if I was angered. The school will deny it though and shove written exams and test papers in your face to deny it, it’s lucky for them that they have a student with a quirk that can copy traits, one of said traits may or may not be handwriting.”

 

Shinsou looked at you; normally when sharing your life story on an unusually long way to or from school, you expect some kind of reaction, pity, sadness, curiosity, even the full rainbow of emotions but with Shinsou you didn’t get that. ‘Was he.. Expecting this? Who’s to say’

 

“So that’s why you’re here? Do you even want to be a hero?”

 

“To be honest” 

 

_ “I’m sending you to hang around UA, I told the school that if they can’t help that.. Thing control her quirk then she’ll be dealt with. She’s strong yes but she’s easily blind sided. So when they give up on her, I need you to sneak up and kill her right then and there” Said the principal of your school to someone in what he thought was an empty school. _

 

“To be honest Shinsou” You turned to him, looking him dead in the eyes as if counting on them to tell about the principals failed plan. “I just want to stay alive”

 

Shinsou’s lips tightened as he stared at you and for a second you could’ve sworn he read your mind. Maybe that was his quirk? 

 

“You will live and you’re gonna be a great hero. And I don’t say that often so consider it a compliment” He raised his hand but stopped just inches away from your forehead, to anyone else it would’ve looked like he stopped from touching you because the sound of your quirk had gotten aggressive, but you knew better.. This whole encounter was done on purpose and the interaction gave away the person behind it.

 

You smiled lightly as you grabbed his hand, quirk still activated but slowly dying down, and put it on the crown of your head. “You’re gonna be a great hero too Shinsou, it’s set in stone and I’ll be sure to buy all of your hero merch”

 

He smiled back at you, a genuine and soft smile.

 

“Of course, I’ll be sure to buy yours too, but don’t ask because I’ll just deny it” He gave your hair a little ruffle before turning around to walk into school. “I’ll see you around, as I said you’re hard to miss”

 

“Wait!” He turned around surprised at your sudden outburst. “What’s your quirk?”

 

“You really wanna know?” The smirk he gave was mischievous, but that just made you more curious. “Are you sure?”

 

That feeling in the back of your head when you first met had disappeared. “Yes”

 

The smirk on his face fell, which caused yours to look confused. “Shinsou? Is something wrong?-”

 

“Natasha-san!”

 

Midoriya’s cutely panicked face came running up to you at top speed, hands waving frantically and for a second there you thought someone might’ve been chasing him with how scared he looked. Shinsou’s eyes looked questioned before opening his mouth.

 

“Midoriya what’s wrong?”

 

“No-”

 

You blinked as Midoriya’s eyes and face went completely blank, it looked like his entire being had just up and left him as nothing but an empty shell.

 

“Nope it definitely still works.. Good to know.. As I said, see you around”

 

Shinsou didn’t give you enough time to say anything as he was already gone and the mindless state Midoriya was in seemed to leave with him. The poor green haired boy looked around in panic before checking to see if you were ok, asking a million question per second. 

 

“Whoa whoa, what’s wrong  за́йчик?” Midoriya tilted his head at the new russian word before shaking his head.

 

“You didn’t answer after he asked a question did you?”

 

“Umm was I not supposed to?”

 

You thought Midoriya was going to have a heart attack as he fell forwards, your hands gripping his upper arms to help him regain balance; voice filled with desperation as he begged you to tell him if you had blacked out or felt any different after you answered.

 

“Calm down, breathe мой за́йчик, breathe”

 

“But you don’t understand, Shinsou’s quirk can only work if you answer his question, which you did!”

 

“Well what is his quirk?”

 

“Brainwashing”

 

You froze as that word slowly inched its way into your mind. Brainwashing? Is that why he looked like that when he asked if you really wanted to see his quirk?

 

You groaned internally as the realisation that he was going to report that back. You were gonna be kept on close watch for the next few days, even more so with the training camp coming up.

  
  


Ay Pizdets

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


“Be sure to tell us about how fun camp is”

 

You looked at Mina, Kaminari, Kirishima and Sato in pity. They told you yesterday when they visited that they had failed their exams and therefore weren’t allowed to go to training camp. The outburst they had when you explained that you were guaranteed to go due to the exchange program was amusing. Though thankfully because of that Tsu was able to go to camp as well, you would’ve been overwhelmed with guilt if she had to stay behind due to your stuff up while you were still able to go.

 

Speaking of Tsu. “Hey Natasha you need anything for the trip?”

 

“Hmmm.. probably a swimsuit or something like that.. And some bug spray.. And-” You hadn’t realised how much stuff you actually needed until Tsu asked. 

 

“Oh I need the exact same stuff, maybe we could go together!” Uraraka came bouncing up to you and Tsu. You smiled at her, it was good to see her warming up; you knew she’d come around eventually.

 

“That’ll be nice, I haven’t been able to do that much exploring in the few days I’ve been here so, it’ll be fun and I’ll get to see what kind of fashion is popular here”

 

“Y- Yea well y- you guys have fun shopping, I won’t have to go because I- I’ll be in- in.. School!!” You placed a comforting hand on Mina’s back.

 

“Hey don’t lose hope yet, maybe Mr. Aizawa just said that you couldn’t go to give you guys motivation” Mina gave you a little glare before Sero cut in.

 

“Yea I hope so at least.. To be honest I spent my entire exam knocked out and Tokoyami was the one that had to carry the team.”

 

“It’s really no bother I mean the only reason you got hit was because you got me out of the way last minute” Sero gave Tokoyami an appreciative smile before it reverted back to being solemn. 

 

You looked in front of you at both Midoriya and Bakugou. You had heard that those two, against all odds, ended up working together and got past All Might. A warm feeling began to make way in your heart, мой за́йчик.. You’re on your way..

 

“When the bell rings that means you should all be silent” 

 

The entire classroom was in their seats as soon as the door opened, backs straight with no evidence of the rowdy class they were just a millisecond ago.

 

“As you know five of you had failed the exams horribly” You could feel the grey cloud that had fallen on your new friends. “Which means that everyone including you five..” The smile that came across Mr. Aizawa’s face had nearly given you a heart attack “Will all be going to camp”

 

The wave of shock that had gone over the room had taken a while to be processed, seeing this Mr. Aizawa used it to further explain the situation.

 

“Even though some of you failed the practical exams.. Horribly” You couldn’t help the way your head lowered, but greatly appreciated it when Tokoyami and Midoriya each put a hand on your desk in comfort. “None of you failed the written exams, and even though the teachers were sure to leave a way for you to win, you all showed great skills so the school has agreed to let all of you go”

 

“But Mr. Aizawa you said that the teachers wouldn’t hold back”

 

“I said that just to motivate you guys”

 

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor and Iida’s voice rang throughout the classroom. “Mr. Aizawa this is the second time you’ve lied to us, aren’t you concerned that we’ll start losing trust in you?”

 

“Oh Iida” Midoriya sweat dropped and you followed in suit.

 

“However those that failed will still be given lessons that will be more intense than just summer school” That grey cloud was back but thankfully it wasn’t raining like before.

 

After being given what seemed like the ‘ok’ to start talking again, the class got up and began making plans of going shopping together, the excitement ringing high especially for you. You weren’t kidding when you said you were excited to see what kind of fashion everyone was into here.

 

When the bell rang and everyone stood, you walked towards Momo as Midoriya asked Todoroki if he was gonna come. 

 

“Hey Momo you gonna come with us?”

 

Said girl smiled at you and her eyes glittered in excitement. “Yes! It’ll be fun to shop with follow classmates instead of my mother and our butlers”

 

You just smiled back at the girl as you could feel the sweat drops of whoever was listening behind you. 

 

“That’s great!! I’m glad you’re coming, can you show me which stores you shop at?”

 

“Why of course!! Most people think that I only shop at expensive stores but that’s not true. Come I’ll list them for you- Oh wait there’s no need because we’ll be together tomorrow.. Oh I’ll still list them anyway!”

 

Without hesitation you gave her a pen and paper you pulled out of your bag as she began writing down the stores.

 

“Natasha!!” Looking in the direction you heard your name coming from, you see Kaminari’s excited face and Shoji giving a small wave as they came up to you.

 

“Hey Natasha, Kaminari said that he also has a lot of technology from the 80’s as well” You raised a brow at the yellow haired male as he gave you an innocent smile.

 

“Oh did he now? When did he tell you this exactly?”

 

“Hmm now that I think of it, he brought it up as soon as I said I wanted to take you this 80’s themed store they have at the mall because I knew you’d like it..”

 

“Ahahaha What can I say I’m a man of many surprises haha” You shook your head before lightly putting your hand on Kaminari’s arm, this time quirk activating on your own terms as it danced up his arm and caressed his cheek. 

 

“And after that maybe we could go back to my house and maybe talk music and chill” Looking at his face you wondered if he went over his voltage without your knowledge as the supposedly infamous ‘Dunce face’ had appeared. “And you’ll come too right Shoji?!” And just like that it was gone.

 

Kaminari began stammering. “Wha- What?! No Shoji wouldn’t want to come it’ll be much too boring right?”

 

“No I’d love to come, we didn’t get to talk much about anything last time and I’ve been dying to ask if I could use your tape deck. I’ll even bring some of my cassettes” Shoji smiled a menacing one, letting Kaminari know he’s on to his little plan. “And you should bring yours too Kaminari”

 

Said boy just sweat dropped. “O- Oh I don’t know if I can-”

 

“Oh that’s a shame then I guess it’ll just be me and you.. Alone” You tried to hold in your laughter as Shoji wrapped his arms around you, causing electricity to buzz from Kaminari.

 

“Oh no I’ll definitely be there you can count on that!!” The determination on his face was so admirable you found yourself actually routing for him.

 

“And done!! And also in alphabetical order or if you’d like I also put it in order of closest and furthest away depending on each entrance” You moved your head as best you could whilst still in Shoji’s arm and smile at Momo appreciatively.  

 

“Thanks Momo, I appreciate it” You lightly tap Shoji’s arm and he lets go for you to go to Momo, taking the list in hand and carefully putting it in your bag, you link arms with the raven haired girl.

 

“Come let’s go and we can talk more about it until we have to part” At that Momo began talking about the stores, wondering what kind of fashion you like which you knew would probably just lead to another list, but just like last time you were prepared for when would come to that. Shoji and Kaminari were walking behind you two but you couldn’t help but feel the little competition they were having of who could stand closer to you. But you pretended not to notice.

 

Just like how you pretended not to notice that familiar purple hair from this morning walking into your classroom once everyone was gone.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


“So what did you manage to find out?”

 

“Well she talked the entire way here so besides the usual information she tells people nothing much.. She claims to manipulate matter on atomic levels, but the way she looked when she was explaining her school life confirmed there’s more going on..”

 

Aizawa sighed loudly through his nose as he listened. “And what about her quirk, was it activated at anytime during your talk?” 

 

“Yea the entire time actually from hello to goodbye but, you were right about her school being scared of her. She told me they always gave her good grades, even for written exams they had a kid whose quirk was to copy people’s traits, handwriting may or may not have been one.”  Thoughts began swarming Shinsou’s head as a nagging feeling overcame him. “Sensei.. Was there anything.. Off about the school?”

 

The man in question just looked at him and Shinsou could tell there was something his mentor wanted to tell him, but didn’t. “Nothing that I can voice out loud. Why did she say something else about them?”

 

“She was vague but at the same time very telling.. The school claimed to be scared of her yet she seemed just equally as scared of them. I think they might have threatened her safety more than once.. You should’ve seen the way she looked at me when she said she didn’t want to die.. I felt like it was real. Like at one point in time she really was in danger.”

 

Aizawa sighed yet he still refused to show his stress in front of Shinsou. “I’ll look into it. Thank you Shinsou, it was a lot for me to ask this of you but I’m grateful and it helped me out a lot”

 

The older man looked at the purple haired student, noticing the conflicting look on his face and the alarm bells started ringing in his head. “Is there anything else you wish to tell me?”

 

_ “What is your quirk?” _

 

_ “You really wanna know? Are you sure?” _

 

_ “Yes” _

 

“No sir, there’s nothing”

 

Aizawa’s eyes narrowed at him in a knowing manner. Shinsou was keeping something very important from him. “Are you sure?”

 

To further complete that dreadful feeling of dejavu, Shinsou looked his mentor in the eyes.

 

“Yes”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if things are too vague or all over the place, but I have to as to not 'spoil' anything I guess.. But next chapter we're gonna go SHOPPIIIIING


	6. Shopping and Bad Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to ignore the nagging feeling of being watched, even as you meet someone new and shop with your friends, the feeling just won't go away, until it does and becomes more than just paranoia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Creepy and touchy Dabi ahead. Also grammar.

 

 

You sighed at the bus’ arrival schedule. Judging how it was currently lunchtime rush, getting a clear spot on public transport would be near impossible. Looking up at the time again and biting your lip in thought; you didn’t know if it was paranoia or not, but it felt like someone’s been watching since you arrived at the bus stop. Feeling nervous out of nowhere, you shoved your hands into the pockets of your mini shirt dress and started walking. 

 

‘What am I doing?’

 

You didn’t have enough time to answer that as your feet continued walking, mind recalling that the mall was a bit far but it was still within walking distance, so taking the public transport wasn’t really needed. It was times like this where you were grateful for the decisions made to copy the other girls and woman back home and wear heels, you looked down at your heeled combat boots that felt as comfortable as flats from years of training your feet. Not to feed a stereotype but Russian woman cared about their appearance a lot, even your foster mother who didn’t care for you, always made sure you looked good. Hoping that since the bus stop was now left behind, the watching presence would stay with it.. But it didn’t. No, now the feeling of being watched was more tense than before as it tried to keep up. You were glad of the last minute decision to wear leggings under your shirt dress, but regret rolling up the sleeves so now your arms were exposed; showing the goosebumps you so desperately wanted to hide right now.

 

While you were too busy contemplating whether or not to let your hair out of its ponytail to give some sort of cover to your arms, you bumped into someone. Oh great.

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“You lost?”

 

You looked at the person confused before taking in your surroundings; noticing that instead of the busy walkways you had been on, you were currently in the middle of two buildings in a sketchy looking alleyway, no signs of the busy streets anywhere. ‘How the blyat did I get here?’

 

“Umm.. Where am I?”

 

The male raised a thin brow in both amusement and annoyance. “A place where someone that looks like you shouldn’t be, I’ll tell you that”

 

Holding back the shudder your back was about to do at the man's voice you began taking in his appearance. There wasn’t much to take in considering the large red and gold beak like mask covered majority of his face, only showing his bored and slender amber eyes. He had a fashion sense that looked like it had no idea what it wanted to be yet still managed to work in a way. 

 

Red and Gold, your heart clenched painfully at the colours.  _ Tans _ ..

 

“I’m guessing siri’s taking me the long way again” Laughing nervously, you pointed at your phone as if to prove you really were lost. “Where is the nearest mall?” 

 

His eyes were boring holes into you as your hands were trying to make the shape of a mall, your accent had never sounded more thicker as you talked; it would be a miracle if he could even understand a single word. It wasn’t until he raised a white latex covered hand that you shut up.

 

“Go left then right to get out of here, then turn left and go all the way down, eventually you’ll reach the mall” You breathed a sigh of relief, however that relief didn’t last long as you looked at your phone and saw the time. ‘Crap you had all agreed to meet up at the mall by 12, it was now 11:45’

 

“Ay  pizdets” Looking up at the man, you gave him an appreciative look. “Огромное спасибо- I mean thank you so much”

 

Without giving him a chance to reply you ran off in a hurry, ignoring the amber eyes that followed. 

 

“Hey Overhaul, everything is done-”

 

Overhaul looked up at the buildings side and stared intensely at the security camera, ignoring what the white arrow haired male was saying.

 

“Do those security cameras work?”

 

“Uhh yes? Well I could see you standing outside talking to- Hey who were you talking to? she was a real look-”

 

The white haired male instantly stopped talking once Overhaul glared at him with enraged eyes, the now disassembled gloves showing the mans bare hands as he dared him to finish that sentence. Which due to him being smart, he did not.

 

“Tell the owner I want the tape of his camera from today” Overhaul said as he put on a fresh pair of latex gloves. “And do some research on the girl, I wanna know as much as I can”

 

“Yes boss”

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


You nearly collapsed, lungs burning as you leaned against the wall near one of the stores to try and catch your breath. ‘11:59. Barely made it’

 

Despite the long and harsh run here, in heeled shoes might you add, the feeling of being watched still followed, even when you were talking to that guy, that feeling wouldn’t let up. Trying to calm down you had finally noticed the absent warmth that’s usually on your hands. ‘That’s odd, now that I think of it, the bus stop was the last time it activated..’

 

“Hey Natasha you made it!” Kirishima separated from the group and came walking up to you. “Whoa are you ok? Look like you just finished running a marathon”

 

You gave him a breathy laugh as you stood up straight. “My bad I kinda got lost and nearly missed meeting time” 

 

“Hahaha don’t worry about it, it’s your first time being here so it’s understandable” 

 

Looking around, you had already noticed your classmates were starting to go off in their own directions. “So where do you need to go Kirishima?”

 

“Oh me and Ojiro are gonna go and get some swimming trunks and I was gonna get me some more crocs”

 

You scrunch your nose at the mentioning of the offending footwear. People actually liked those horrendous shoes? Your internal essay of why crocs were a curse was cut off by Kirishima asking what you were gonna do.

 

“Oh I was gonna shop with Momo for a while and then Shoji was gonna take me to this 80’s store” Kirishima gave a sharp toothed grin as Momo came up to you.

 

“Hey, ready to go?”

 

“Sure” Smiling you linked arms with the raven like yesterday. “Bye Kirishima, I’ll talk with you later”

 

After saying his bye, you and Momo walked to one of the stores she recommended. The clothes were actually quite nice, since you had a flexible sense of fashion, there’s never much of a problem when it came to shopping so this was gonna be a breeze. 

 

“Hey what about this? I think it’ll look adorable on you” Turning around you saw Momo holding out a slightly oversized sweater. 

 

“I think it’s cute and it’ll go great with this skirt I’ve been eyeing up since we got here” You showed her the black skirt that had two stripes around it near the hem. With the image of the near complete outfit, you began thinking of which hairstyle to go with before that feeling of being watched was back. Feeling creeped out again you payed for your stuff and went to the next store.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking this but.. What are your feelings towards Midoriya?” You looked at Momo as those eyes that have been watching you all day bore holes into your back.

 

“мой за́йчик? Well he was technically the first friend I made here so I guess you could say I’m grateful to him?” You didn’t quite know what Momo was getting at but her face showed surprise.

 

“мой за́йчик? You call him your bunny?” Your teeth sank into your lip; remembering that since Momo’s family traveled a lot, she would be rather knowledgeable in other languages.. Russian is one of them apparently. 

 

“W- Well yea I mean, I saw his hero suit the other day at the exams and thought it looked like a bunny.. I just added the ‘my’ to be cute?” Momo gave an unimpressed look at your pathetic.. Whatever that was. “Wait why do you ask?”

 

Momo sighed before looking down. “Well you see Uraraka asked me to ask this”

 

‘Ahh I should’ve known’ 

 

“Well you can tell her not to worry, I can see it on her face, how jealous she gets when I talk to Midoriya. But I think not even she knows what she feels for him, so I guess it’s only natural for her to feel threatened. Don’t wanna miss your chance before you can figure yourself out”

 

Momo gave you an appreciative smile as you both stopped in front of a shoe store. “Thanks for being so understanding towards her.. Come on I think this place might have some shoes to go with your new outfits”

 

After what seemed like hours of shopping, but realistically it was probably only a few minutes and it only felt long because you were drowning in shopping bags, you and Momo fell onto one of those public seats. 

 

“We’ve only been here half an hour and I’m ready to go home”

 

The raven laughed breathily as she placed a hand on her chest. “Yea well I guess that’s what happens when you blow off too much energy at the start, tire very easily”

 

You opened your mouth to say something but stopped once Uraraka walked by, mumbling to herself in the crowd. 

 

“I shouldn’t of just left Deku like that.. He’s probably so confused..”

 

“Hey Uraraka!” 

 

Said girl jumped; eyes searching frantically before settling on you and Momo, she sighed before smiling and walking over. 

 

“Hey guys- Whoa that’s a lot of shopping, no wonder you look so beat”

 

You and Momo both shrug sheepishly. “To be honest I didn’t expect to get so much so early. I don’t know about Momo but my wallet won’t be able to handle much more of this.. Or my arms for that matter.”

 

Your mind was already thinking of ways to ask Shoji to help carry your bags when Uraraka sighed again. “What’s wrong? You looked real lost in thought back there”

 

“Oh it’s just.. I don’t know what’s been going on with me lately.. Whenever I’m around- Someone I get all jittery and incoherent.. I think I made a fool of myself in front of them and I’ve been trying to build up the courage to apologise”

 

Your eyes look at the brunette in pity. “Just tell Midoriya you’re sorry”

 

The brunette instantly became red all over; her arms flailing everywhere in a panic. “Wha- What?! Why would you instantly assume I’m talking about Deku, it could be anyone I’m talking about!!”

 

Grabbing her flailing arms, you give Uraraka a soft smile in comfort, which seemed to work. “Just go and explain yourself so that you can both feel better. I mean it’s Midoriya, he couldn’t hold a grudge even if he wanted to”

 

Uraraka gave a thankful smile in return, confidence starting to make its way back into her system. “Yes you’re absolutely right! Thanks Natasha I owe you one. I’m gonna go talk to Deku now, you know.. Alone”

 

The way she said that last word made you feel a bit.. Unusual but didn’t say anything as she walked off, renewed confidence left in her wake.

 

“Well that was.. Interesting” You couldn’t help but agree with Momo as she started to fidget. “Ah shoot I have to go to the bathroom, can you wait here for me?”

 

You were gonna tell her yes until the hairs on the back of your neck stood up, warning that as soon as she left you were gonna be vulnerable as the crowd seemed to lessen. Swallowing that feeling down you give a nod.

 

“Of course, I’ll wait right here” Her raven eyes looked worried though she didn’t want to pry and instead said she’d be quick before disappearing.

 

Dropping your shopping bags at your feet, you lean against the rail, looking out at the people on the floor below. Kirishima and Ojiro were still shopping for trunks and.. Those shoes that will not be named. Mina, Jirou and Hagakure were shopping for clothes as well, Mina had swimsuits of all kinds and colours as she bounced around the store. Sato and Koda seemed to have taken a break from shopping and chose to hang around the animals at the pet store instead. Tokoyami and Sero were riding up the escalators on the other side with a few bags. Iida had somehow ended up with Aoyama and seemed to be scolding the blonde as he posed in front of every mirror he came across. 

 

‘Hmm maybe Shoji and Kaminari are on the second floor as well. But where’s-’ You froze as your eyes landed on that familiar green mess of hair, his entire body was stiff and screamed for help. He was sitting next to someone dressed in all black, hood over their head so you couldn’t really get a good look at them, but knew they weren’t friendly by the way they held Midoriya from the back of his neck. 

 

“ За́йчик-” Your cry was cut off as arms wrapped themselves around you, one around your torso and the other around your shoulders, subtly pressing against your neck. Your quirk instantly activated and was ready to blast the perp away until a single dual coloured hand came near your face.

 

“Ah ah ah. I wouldn’t if I was you” Your breath hitched at the man's voice, it was like a smooth grumble, he had a voice whose vibrations could be heard. “Calm down, I’m not here to hurt you, besides why would I want to hurt someone I’ve been watching so intensely all day?”

 

So it was him, it wasn’t just you being paranoid, throughout the whole day someone really was watching you and you’re currently at their mercy, all while trying to stop your quirk from destroying the place and everyone in it.

 

“Hey hey I said calm down” The guy placed an unusually warm hand on your face and caressed the cheek bone. “See like I said I ain’t gonna hurt ya, just wanted to say hi to a beautiful girl is all”

 

Your quirk became even more aggressive at his words and it was taking all the strength you had to fight it. As much as you wanted to reduce this guy to atoms, it was impossible for your quirk to just stop at him. 

 

“What got nothing to say? Odd considering the last time we met I believe you told me some very interesting words in Russian, what were they again? Ah yes ‘Watch where you’re going asshole’ that’s what they were” 

 

Your head snapped towards his face; eyes widening as they met those same amused turquoise ones from that day, the scarred guy that bumped into Midoriya, was currently holding you against him and you could do nothing about it. 

 

“You”

 

He smirked, hand coming up to grasp your chin. “Yes it’s me, Natasha” 

 

The way he purred your name and pressed his nose against your temple nearly made you lose the fight with your quirk, Tokoyami’s words were the only thing stopping this place from being destroyed. You would rather deal with this scarred stalker than add on to an already lengthy body count, especially when your friends would be apart of it. 

 

“I’m guessing you heard my friend say my name that day huh?” You were impressed at yourself for keeping calm, showing no signs of the internal battle that was currently taking place. 

 

“Aww I was hoping for a more exciting reaction” He gave a feigned sad look before it turned back into that smirk. “This probably isn’t smart of me but since we’ll be seeing a lot of each other, the name’s Dabi”

 

“Nice to meet you, this would usually be where I tell you my name but you already know what it is”

 

He chuckled, a boyish charm breaking through that caused your quirk to realise what was going on. You breathed a sigh of relief as it died down, not a lot, but enough. The relief didn’t last as Dabi pressed you against him harder, his hips snug against your behind causing a breath to hitch in your throat.

 

“Sorry I just got a little excited, hope you don’t mind” 

 

Ignoring the new pressure, you tried to focus on your за́йчик as he looked like his life was flashing behind his eyes. The sudden change however caused Dabi to growl and tighten the hold he had on your chin. 

 

“You know it’s rude to ignore someone that wants your attention”

 

“That man that has мой за́йчик, is he with you” You didn’t bother to add a question mark at the end of that as the answer is obvious. Dabi groaned in your ear, clearly annoyed.

 

“Sadly yes, said he had to come here to clear his head or something. But why would I talk about him, when I’d rather talk about you?”

 

Your eyes looked into his again and the turquoise pools told everything, even the stuff he probably wouldn't want you to know. You knew that this.. This behaviour was just a facade so that he could feel like the villain the world will eventually see him as, but for now you had to play along. So you said nothing, even when his frustration caused him to press harsher, even when his fingernails dug into your skin, and especially when your quirk started acting up again and you had to fight it. 

 

“We are both gonna walk out of here together and maybe if you’re good I’ll be gentle, how does that sound?”

 

Your face stayed stoic and your eyes stayed watching Midoriya, until the feeling of teeth sinking themselves into the junction where your neck meets the shoulder, caught you off guard and a strangled noise escaped you. The battle would have tipped towards your quirks favour if hadn’t been for-

 

“Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Her” 

 

An unintelligible ‘huh’ from Dabi was the only thing that was heard before a metal pipe connected with his head. As he fell, you would’ve gone down with him had it not been for the tape that caught and pulled you towards Sero; Kaminari standing protectively in front of the both of you.

 

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” You couldn’t find it in yourself to answer him as the scene in front of you played out. 

 

Momo was standing there, uncharacteristically pissed as she held the pole towards Dabi, almost begging him to move so she could clock him with it again. Tokoyami had dark shadow activated as he and Shoji were backing her up. Dabi looked annoyed before he clicked something in his hand, a black and purple mass appeared almost instantly and took the man before anyone could react.

 

“Wait that quirk.. Isn’t that one of the guys that was with the league of villains?” 

 

Once he was gone, Momo being the level headed one started yelling orders to which both Tokoyami and Shoji nodded, before running off. Momo on the other hand came running towards you, eyes checking over, only stopping to stare in horror at the now bleeding bite mark left by your assaulter. 

 

“Dammit.. I’m so sorry, the line in the bathroom was so long I knew I should’ve just turned around and came back” 

 

Knowing that words would do nothing to calm her guilt, you just grabbed and hugged her tight, making sure her head was on the biteless shoulder so she wouldn’t have to look at it. 

 

“Thank you Momo” And with those words she started bawling.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


After that incident both you and Midoriya had to go to the police station to give your statements. He was shocked and horrified when you explained what happened, he seemed to forget his own scary encounter and focused purely on you. 

 

“But he could’ve- he would’ve-”

 

You said nothing and grabbed his hand, lacing your fingers through his in comfort for both of you. There was no way he was ever gonna let this go but you had hoped the feeling of your hand would be enough. Your hands stayed intertwined even long after you walked out of the police station and saw the detective and All Might standing there. It had taken a lot of convincing from the police, and their own parents, before your friends finally left the station and went back home, leaving a long string of promises that they’ll see you both at school tomorrow. 

 

“Young Midoriya! Young Natasha!” All Might’s voice was filled with worry and guilt as he placed a hand on both yours and Midoriya’s shoulders. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there to protect you two..”

 

“None of this was your fault All Might you have nothing to be sorry about” Midoriya nodded in agreement. 

 

“Yea she’s right.. Hey All Might do you always feel bad when you can’t.. Save everyone?” You could feel Midoriya’s eyes on you. 

 

“Yes everyday, I think of how someone could be out there right now calling out for my help and I’d never know..” All Might had a far off look on his face as he stared at the sky. “But you gotta focus on those who you can save, because that’s all you can do and that’s enough”

 

Midoriya’s eyes glistened at the new inspiring knowledge and you found yourself smiling, that glisten made everything you endured worth it. ‘Everything’s falling right into place’

 

“Izuku!! My baby!!” Midoriya’s mother came running up to him, tears in her eyes from fearing the safety of her son. She’s a good mother, at least you did something right. “I don’t know how much of this my heart can take”

 

“Mum I’m alright” Midoriya smiled and gave his mother a comforting hug, hand still not letting yours go.

 

“The police will be sure to escort you home and will watch over you for the next few days.. As for you Ms. Maximoff-”

 

“She’ll stay with us!” All eyes were on the green haired boy who was now shaking in place at the attention. “I- I mean she lives alone, she needs support after what happened..”

 

“Is that alright with you?” You looked at Mrs. Midoriya with shocked eyes as she lightly grasped your free hand. “Would you stay with us until it’s safe at least?”

 

Not having the heart to tell the sweet woman no, you nod your head and she gives a warm smile. 

 

“Ok then you two.. Let’s go home”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chisaki is gonna be added to the story a lot earlier than canon and I'm sorry if that moved too fast, I didn't know how to end that chapter at all so I thought.. Why not. Also I don't think I'd keep creepy Dabi but if no one minds then I guess he might be the norm but whatever happens happens, I literally make this up as I go along.


	7. Lullabies and New Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending your first night at the Midoriya household, word of what happened makes its way around school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Creepy Chisaki.. And grammar

 

 

 

 

“Hey Natasha-san?” Midoriya’s sleepy voice reaches your ears as he shuffled to face your direction from the floor. “Are you really ok?”

 

The events of today had really done a number on him; after the arrangement of staying at the Midoriya household, the police and All Might escorted you home to pack your stuff. Since you didn’t come with much and the shopping from yesterday was still in the bags, all of your possessions were ready to temporarily claim a corner of Midoriya’s house. After his constant insistence to sleep in his room, you agreed knowing he was just shaken up and needed assurance of your safety. At first you were thrown off at how many posters of All Might he had , but was quick to settle in. He had made a beeline for the mattress on his floor before you even got a word of protest, forcing you to take the bed. 

 

“Yes мой за́йчик, I am fine. I’m more worried about you in fact, that guy Tomura Shigaraki.. One finger was the only thing stopping him from killing you, that had to be horrifying”

 

Even in pitch black you could see his head shake. “It was scary but at least he wasn’t pressing.. Anything else against me.. And in the end I came out unharmed” The bite mark throbbed as it felt his eyes.

 

“Eh it’ll heal.. Things could’ve gone south for the both of us and it didn’t out of pure luck. So let’s get stronger ok? They’ll never get the chance to repeat what happened ever again”

 

Your hand reached down and stroked the messy hair of its now crying owner; own heart breaking at the necessary pain he was gonna have to endure. Quirk activated, the wisps hummed in comfort, reminding him that it was powerful and had so much potential, just like his own quirk.

 

“Спи, младенец мой прекрасный, Баюшки-баю.” You felt Midoriya relax  as your voice made its way to his ears. “ Т ихо смотрит месяц ясный, В колыбель твою.”

 

The particular lullaby was one you had heard on tv, sometimes sung by sad mother's, but it was normally used to sing children to sleep. You were never one of those children but it was in those lullaby books the library always had, so you learnt the words and would sing yourself to sleep.

 

“Стану сказывать я сказки, Песенку спою” Without realising it your quirk had picked him up and nestled him next to you. The boy must’ve been asleep or too tired to notice. “Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки, Баюшки-баю.” 

 

_ “You have a beautiful voice Natka, you should be a singer” _

 

“Сам узнаешь, будет время, Бранное житье” By now your quirk had enveloped him, almost like a second blanket. “Смело вденешь ногу в стремя И возьмешь ружье.”

 

_ “It’s a lullaby Pyotr, it can make anyone sound good” _

 

“Я седельце боевое, Шелком разошью... “ Wrapping your arms around him, they pulled him closer. “Спи, дитя мое родное, Баюшки-баю.”

 

_ “Yea well I’ve heard that lullaby many times and it’s never put me to sleep until it was sung by you”  _

 

“Богатырь ты будешь с виду И казак душой.” The hand that was stroking his hair didn’t let up even as his breath slowed in rhythm. “Провожать тебя я выйду — Ты махнешь рукой…” 

 

_ “I wouldn’t be good on stage even if I wanted to become a singer. Besides I’ll only sing in front of people I care about” _

 

“сколько горьких слез украдкой Я в ту ночь пролью..” You rested your head on his unruly yet soft head of hair; tears threatening to spill as you did. “Спи, мой ангел, тихо, сладко, Баюшки-баю.” 

 

Eyes opening, your head moved back a bit to stare at the boy. A freckled cheek cutely smushed against your arm as he slept, blissfully unaware of the current position he was in. Without thinking you leaned forward to place a small kiss on his forehead.

 

“Будь сильной, дальше будет только тяжелее. мой за́йчик”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


The next day at school went just about as well as you knew it would. The news spread around the school of yesterday's incident. You could hear the gasps and feel the stares when the collar of your shirt would move, revealing the bandage that covered the bite mark. They would’ve done more than just look if it hadn’t been the barricade that your classmates had made around you and Midoriya. Hell even Bakugou was apart of it, but just played it off as him hoping to get into a fight with someone. Occasionally Kendo and Tetsutetsu would help when the nosey students got pushy, when that happened Momo, Tokoyami and Midoriya had to talk you down if the red wisps got a bit too aggressive. 

 

“Get the fuck out of the way you shitty extra’s” The explosions Bakugou was setting off did very little to shorten the crowd, which in turn only pissed him off. 

 

“Students of UA High please remain calm and stop overwhelming your fellow schoolmates” Iida’s authoritative plea was easily drowned out. 

 

“Geez where are the teachers when you need them?” Even with his hardened body, Kirishima was struggling to keep them back. 

 

Seeing your friends get pushed around like rag dolls was getting you beyond enraged. It’s bad enough these random people were trying to pry into your business, now they were degrading your friends by treating them as obstacles rather than people. Any feeling of stress or panic was none existent and all that’s left was pure and unadulterated rage. 

 

You didn’t care who got caught up in it, you didn’t care if the average Jane or Joe who was at the wrong place at the wrong time got caught in it, you didn’t give a говно as your already angered quirk snuck past your friends and spread throughout the hallway. The students confusion turned to fear as red gripped anyone that was in its path; the screams didn’t start until they were lifted off the ground and pressed against the ceiling. Hard.

 

You turned each of their heads towards you, making sure to give them an aggressive look no human should ever be able to make, and told them very nicely in Japanese instead of your own language like usual. 

 

“Fuck. Off.”

 

Turning your hand downward, your quirk followed with, causing all the students wrapped up in it to be thrown to the ground. The symphony of groans and some breaking bones raised your mood. You were gonna be pretty helpless for the next upcoming days, so hopefully that would be enough to satisfy you before the damsel in distress act pops off.

 

“Come on guys we’re gonna be late for class” Keeping your eyes ahead, you ignored an unnervingly silent Bakugou and made your way to the classroom.

 

Sitting down, a massive sigh left your mouth. The bite mark ached at the metaphorical weight on your shoulders. Bringing a hand up to rub them it was stopped by another already being there. The hand was familiar, the distinct scars on them giving their owners identity away. 

 

“I told you I’m fine, за́йчик” 

 

“I know.. But that doesn’t mean I’ll stop worrying” 

 

Giving one last pat Midoriya let go and took his normal seat in front of you, however he still faced in your direction, almost like he was waiting for something. 

 

“Hey Nat?”

 

“Yes за́йчик?”

 

“Does your quirk always react like that? Or does it depend on the emotion?”

 

You looked up at him, already expecting this question. “It depends. When I’m angry, I lash out violently like how I did in the hallway. When I’m happy or relaxed is when it’s the easiest for me to control, I have no problem with it at all. It’s not until I’m scared or stressed that my quirk gets unstable. With my emotions going haywire and my brain unable to think clearly most of the time, it goes from being a quirk to just being a bomb. It’s why I didn’t use my quirk to fight off.. That man. A repeat of what happened at the exams would’ve been definite”

 

Midoriya didn’t say anything, didn’t even make a move towards his notebook to write anything down, he just sat there and stared. Like he was trying to figure you out; sadly for him none of his guesses would even make it close to the truth.

 

“Stop staring at her, creepy nerd” Bakugou smacked Midoriya’s head hard as he walked passed, causing the wounded за́йчик to look down in guilt and a bit in pain. 

 

“Hey you don’t have to hit him so hard you know-”

 

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion Blair Witch Project” Glaring at the blonde, quirk still activated and raising a hand ready to blast him, a frosty cold breeze came from your left, throwing you off guard. To say that you were expecting to see Todoroki activating the ice of his right side would be a lie.

 

“On your first day I recall you saying you liked the cold” Todoroki sat down on the seat he pulled over, sitting close enough to feel his cold but not invading too much of your space. “But if I’ve somehow misread the situation or crossed some kind of boundary please do let me know”

 

You laughed, Todoroki was so blunt yet naive in a way, it was really adorable. Shuffling your seat closer, you leaned towards him a bit. Your skin reacted instantly to the cool air he was providing and it will be forever grateful for this new information. If you were ever missing home you could just ask to borrow his right side. 

 

“Thanks Todoroki” It was nice that despite the fact you two didn’t really interact that much, he was still nice enough to provide some sort of comfort. “Oh I remember hearing that you visited your mother yesterday and that’s why you couldn’t come. If you don’t mind me asking, how did it go?”

 

The half n half boy looked surprised but gave a small smile as he recollected his visit. “It went great, I told her everything about the exams and how the class passed. She expects letters when we go off to camp”

 

“Awww that’s great, I’m glad everything went well” 

 

Not wanting to tread too much on sensitive territory, you rake your brain for a change of subject, thankfully you didn’t have to think too hard as the girls came up towards you, small smiles on their faces.

 

“Hey Natasha, since we didn’t have much to do in the holidays us girls were just talking about going to the pool during summer break. Wanna come?” Uraraka’s hopeful face was impossible to say no to. 'I really gotta hang out with her more'

 

“Sure I’d love to, but I’ll need some swimsuits firs-”

 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s already taken care of!” Mina’s face was excited as she grabbed her bag and opened it for you to see; showing the different kinds of swimsuits inside. “After what happened yesterday, Hagakure and I asked Momo what your sizes were after she said you didn’t get everything you came for, and we thought it was the least we could do”

 

You sat there shocked, mouth gaping like an idiot. “U- Uh thank you, tell me how much it cost and I’ll pay you back-”

 

“They’re free! I’ll give you them after school and away from.. Prying eyes” 

 

“Hey I’m not that pervy.. Am I?” The raised brow Jirou gave Kaminari must’ve been enough as he didn’t say anything after that.

 

Not being able to think of anything else to do, you hugged Mina and Hagakure both, hoping that they’d be able to feel your appreciation. Which you guessed they did considering how tight they hugged back. 

 

“And we got you some of what you needed too Midoriya, since the girls had Natasha’s back, I thought it was only fair we had yours. It was a manly thing to do.” Kirishima says as he tightened his fist. 

 

Ojiro just chuckled at the redhead. “I’ve got it in my bag since Kirishima’s is so full. I’ll give it to you after school as well”

 

The tears that nearly flooded the room and broke the floor seemed never ending, as Midoriya got overwhelmed with emotion. “Y- you guys really did that for me?”

 

“Of course we would man”

 

The second on coming of tears looked ready to spill until Mr. Aizawa walked through the door. This time however no one rushed to their desks like yesterday. 

 

“Well today marks your last day of the term and the start of summer break. However don’t think you can all just slack off for the holidays, especially with the training camp coming up.”

 

The class listened and seemed to nod in unison, complete determination on all of their faces.. Well except for yours because apparently you didn’t get the memo, and was never invited to class determination practice. After being filled in of what camp was gonna be like, the class started talking excitingly. 

 

“What do you think it’ll be like Todoroki?”

 

“Hmm probably like a camp where training will take place” If he didn’t sound so serious, you would’ve energy bolted him out of the window. “But whatever happens I’m sure it’ll be extremely tough, Mr. Aizawa wouldn’t warn us if it wasn’t hard”

 

Humming in thought you stared at Todoroki, he seemed to notice and turned to face you fully, it was then that you realised it was your first time actually taking in his left side, the scar was hard to miss, though it was the actual eye itself that caught your attention more right now. You wondered if that colour was a common in Japan. 

 

“The colour of your left eye.. Are you the only one in your family that has it?”

 

Todoroki’s face hardened for a second, before he turned away to try and hide it. “No, I got it from my father. All of my siblings got my mother's eyes, except for my oldest brother Touya. He’s the only one that inherited my father’s full turquoise and nobody’s heard from him in years”

 

‘Touya huh?’ Without thinking you lightly touched Todoroki’s chin to face you again, staring into his left eye. ‘Yep that’s definitely them alright, no doubt about it’

 

Your nose picked up on something burning before noticing that Todoroki’s face had gone completely red and-

 

“Oh my god Todoroki you’re on fire!!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

 

-

  
  
  
  


“Did you get the information on the girl?”

 

“As much as we could find Boss, surprisingly enough, there’s not much out there about her publicly.. It seems almost as if a lot of information was burned or completely erased. Even officers and investigators around her.. Era are of unknown status, missing in action supposedly.”

 

Overhaul groaned in annoyance. “Well what’s the basics?”

 

“Name: Natasha Nikitaovna Maximoff. Quirk: Matter Manipulation” Overhaul’s eyes gleamed. Normally the word ‘quirk’ was enough to send shivers of disgust and make his skin itch. But for you it was different. 

 

‘Matter manipulation? A quirk similar to mine huh?’ 

 

Amber eyes stared at your face on the screen. If he was being honest, you’ve been invading his thoughts since your first encounter. You were the first person that didn’t disgust him, your scent was fresh, flowery, sweet and yet not overpowering. He wasn’t gonna lie, he would have loved it if you were quirkless, but hearing that you had a quirk that was similar to his got him uncharacteristically excited. Maybe he found some else that was worthy of the quirk epidemic.. Maybe. 

 

“She was found in the forest at only a few days old and was sent to foster care under Nikita and Svetlana Maximoff. Probably the most shadiest couple to get given children, considering every foster child that was given to them disappeared.”

 

You had been abandoned as well? Overhaul saw himself as lucky in this ordeal, he had been taken in by the yakuza where he was raised by a good man who he respected. You on the other hand didn’t sound as lucky.

 

“Something had happened which ended in the Maximoff’s death. The school wanted to get rid of her and sent her here to UA. Rumour has it the principal had sent someone to follow her as damage control. Apparently she’s easily blindsided, so sneaking up on her is very easy” 

 

“And what happened to that.. Damage control?”

 

“It is unknown, what is known however is that they never made it to the airport the next day”

 

The expendable put the files on the table in front of him, latex covered fingers hovered over your student ID photo before his eyes widened and feasted on the other photos of you, even the ones of you using your quirk. Nemoto stared at his leaders new found fascination, his first crush maybe?

 

“Nemoto, there’s a man following her in the camera, find out who he is. He’s scarred and clearly sick, I need to make sure he gets cured..”

 

Nemoto bowed. “Of course Overhaul” then he left but not without giving one last worrying glance behind him, brow furrowing as his leader’s unblinking gaze refused to leave the girls face.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm just repeating myself but sometimes I feel like I have to clarify about the whole emotions control quirk thing. Also if everything seems rushed.. It's because it is. Also the lullaby sung in the chapter is Cossack lullaby.


	8. Stroganoff and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new friend staying over, you need to make your motherland proud by wowing him with your food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be short and sweet filler. No real warnings besides grammar.

 

 

 

 

  
  


“Is this sour cream? No this isn’t sour cream” Midoriya laughed as your face scrunched in confusion, while eyeing up the questionable container in front of you. “ За́йчик stop laughing and tell me if this is sour cream!!”

 

It’s already been a week since you started living with the Midoriya’s and if you were honest it’s been great. Inko was such a nice and sweet woman, it was no mystery as to where Midoriya got his sweetness from. 

 

“If I’m going to make stroganoff I need to make sure it’s the right ingredients, мой за́йчик. These components are very important” After a bit of convincing and reassurance that it really was no bother, you cooked every second night and every night you did cook it was a Russian dish. It was all you knew how to cook after all. 

 

“Nat you’re in the yogurt section, there’s a vanilla bean on the cover” You puffed out your cheeks, wondering how you could miss something so obvious before going down in the isle.

 

“Here’s the cream, I don’t really eat it so I hope it’ll be to your liking” Smiling thankfully you took the container from Todoroki. 

 

Since the girls announced their plans out loud, the boys also booked the pool in for that day, so it basically became like a class pool day and Todoroki wanted to spend time away from home. It was Midoriya’s idea to invite him for a sleepover so that they could walk to the pool together. The shock on Todoroki’s face when Endeavour actually agreed to let him go was apparently one for the books, then the shock continued when Midoriya opened the door and you were sitting on the couch.

  
  


“Thanks Todoroki, this one is fine actually. Tastes similar enough to the brand I normally use.” Since it was Todoroki’s first time tasting Russian food, you wanted to leave a good impression, make your motherland proud. Left a good impression on Midoriya since he always looks forward to the nights you cook and that’s saying a lot, considering the food Inko makes is delicious. 

 

Grabbing the final ingredient needed, the three of you began walking towards the checkouts. In the corner of your eye, it picked up on the familiar figure browsing the baking isle.

 

“Hey Sato!”

 

Said boy looked up, a wide smile on his face as he waved. Midoriya was the first to reach him as he ran. You haven’t really seen anyone outside of school like this before, in fact the only ones you mainly talk to are Momo and Shoji. Mina calls from time to time when she’s bored out of her mind. Kaminari would call to attempt to ask you out on dates but chickens out last minute. Iida only called once to remind you not to be late tomorrow and Tokoyami calls just to check in and make sure you’re alright. But you haven’t actually seen any of em, like out in the wild, just running into them by pure chance. 

 

“Hey guys! I’m surprised to see you three here, no offense but you guys aren’t exactly a trio I expected to see together” Sato sweat dropped and laughed sheepishly.

 

“None taken” Midoriya smiled reassuringly as you and Todoroki caught up to them.

 

“Hey Todoroki, Hey Natasha, how’s the shoulder? Doing ok?” You smiled at his concern and nodded.

 

“Yes it’s doing fine, healing up nicely in fact though it may leave bit of a scar” You rubbed the now healing mark. Despite what people thought, you weren’t ashamed, but the stares it got could lower the self esteem at times. In fact even now, wearing a deep neck shirt that showed the mark to everyone and they made sure their stares were known, it wasn’t bothersome. Even in saying that, the sadness and anger that would show in Midoriya’s and even Todoroki’s eyes when they saw it was enough to make you self-conscious at times. Sato’s eyes were no different.

 

“I know you’re probably tired of hearing this but.. I’m glad you’re ok, the both of you. I’m sorry I couldn't be there”

 

“None of this is anyone’s fault besides the assaulters, things like this can happen to anyone at anytime” He opened his mouth to protest but you just held your hand up. “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine, Midoriya’s fine. If anything I’d say the encounter just made us want to become heroes even more now” Midoriya smiled as you placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yea she’s right. Nat and I have been training a lot since that day, Mr. Aizawa let us use the school gym when it’s free so we can practice. You should join us sometime.”

 

Sato’s eyes seemed to sparkle at yours and Midoriya’s words. “Y- yea.. I’d love that.”

 

“We would ask you too but I’m sure you must be sick of training” You looked at Todoroki sheepishly but he just shook his head.

 

“Don’t worry, I’d like to train with you guys as well, it’s only when I train with my father do I hate it”

 

“Then it’s settled, I’ll text you guys the next time the gym is free. Even with camp coming up soon a little extra training never hurt anybody”

 

Sato smiled at Midoriya’s excited face and made one of his own. “Yea but first we’ve got our pool day tomorrow, I was buying some ingredients so I could make sweets to bring just in case people got hungry”

 

“Aww that’s so nice of you, Sato.” Said boy just waved his hand in dismissal. 

 

“It’s really nothing, I love baking anyway so if anything this is just me doing it because I want to, also because it gives me a reason to bake”

 

Your eyes softened at the boy, he was so sweet, a real lovable giant kind of guy, it was a surprise he wasn’t popular. “One thing’s for sure, I’ll be the first one to try it and I’m sure they’ll be delicious”

 

With a face filled with determination, Sato looked you in the eyes. “Of course, you can count on me.”

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  


After paying for your stuff the three of you made it back to Midoriya’s house. Inko had gone out for the day with Bakugou’s mother, Mitsuki, so the house was empty. 

 

“Hmm I probably should start cooking soon, do you want potatoes or egg noodles with the stroganoff? Let’s just have both” Midoriya just sweat dropped as you mumbled to yourself.

 

“Is this how I sound when I get too carried away?”

 

“Pretty much, yes”

 

By the time you tied up your hair, Midoriya and Todoroki had already started peeling the potatoes. Giving your neck one final rub you turned and started helping them, with your knife skills, you had to make sure the potatoes were done first so they wouldn’t have to catch up with the stroganoff. 

 

“I felt someone watching us when we left the store” Midoriya looked at Todoroki in shock at the sudden information, you however already knew. You had felt the pride the stare held at the display of the mark. That prideful and possessive stare.

 

Though it had already been a week, the police still watched the house, choosing to be extra cautious, especially with the sightings of mysterious figures hanging around. They didn’t tell you this but Jirou had heard them talking when she ran by a few days ago on a daily jog. There were two, two separate figures. One was of medium height, not tall but not short either. The other was tall, wore a long coat and had spiky black hair, anytime an officer would get close they were met with a wall of blue flames. But of course they didn’t inform you of any of this. Choosing to hide it so there was no panic. 

 

In nervousness your quirk had activated and was making the potatoes float, to which Midoriya had grabbed one and mumbled a thanks before peeling it. Considering how much you two train and now live together, and how many times you’ve destroyed his stuff and shamefully put it back, he’s become extremely comfortable around your quirk. He probably had more faith in it than you did and seemed to trust it enough to still keep you around. Telling Todoroki all you know about the figures, his eyes widened a bit when explaining a certain one. 

 

“Blue flames?” With a wondering face he seemed like he was recollecting something. “Interesting” 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you first before asking you to sleep over” Midoriya lowered his head in guilt, peeling slowing down a bit. “In all honesty I was so excited about having you come over, I completely forgot about them. I’m sorry Todoroki-kun..”

 

Todoroki just shook his head. “Don’t apologise Midoriya, I would've still stayed anyway. Besides if either of you needed me, I would gladly come and help my friends, I thought the Stain incident was proof enough.”

 

Midoriya smiled appreciatively and you would’ve been tempted to ask about what happened.. But you didn’t need to for obvious reasons.

 

“Hmm I think that’s enough, since we have the noodles as well we shouldn’t need that much potatoes” Using your quirk to wash and prep the potatoes for boiling, Todoroki just sat there and stared at it.

 

“You have a very powerful quirk. The uses of it seem endless” You smiled at him and used it again to get the things needed for the meat. 

 

“When it’s docile like this, it can shock me sometimes. I know one day all of.. This is just gonna be a bad memory and my quirk has more than enough potential to help people, but..” Your eyes watched as the red wisps danced gracefully on your hand. “After seeing the damage it can cause, everyone just gave up. Including me considering I let them...”

  
  


_ “I’m going to put these mental blocks into your head, it won’t hurt I promise, you won’t feel a thing. But it will stop you from-” _

 

_ “You can’t do that!! Natka is a child, you’re supposed to help all ____ kind!! Isn’t that the point of this entire school?” Pyotr’s voice was filled with anger as he shouted at the indifferent man. “To protect ____’s and teach the children how to use their power, and now when it comes to this child you refuse?!” _

 

_ “I understand your frustration, but if you had seen what I had then you would not speak as freely-” _

 

_ “I would still speak the same way! I stick to my beliefs and I believe you should help this child control her power-” _

 

_ “I’ll do it.” The look Pyotr gave was one of disbelief mixed with anger. “He’s right, you didn’t see what I’ve done. It’s my power so I should be the one to decide.” _

 

_ Without a single word, he bursted out of the office in anger, leaving a string of curses and broken objects behind him. _

 

_ “I’m sorry I have to do this to you Natasha.. You have the power to become the most powerful _____ to ever exist. You are _________ after all, possibly even after I put the blocks in.” He held out his hands and put them on each side of your head. “God I hope this works” _

  
  


Eye’s still staring at the red on your hand, the feeling of sadness is washed over you. ‘Sorry _____ but it didn’t..’

 

A hand came out and grabbed yours, the fire activated on it could’ve burned had your quirk not protected the skin and was quick to put it out. “If someone wanted to hurt Midoriya, would you just sit by and let them?” You were fast to shake your head. “Well it’s the same for your quirk, to hell with those who told you to force it down. By all means I’m not telling you to let it run wild, but it’s your quirk not theirs and you should be able to use it how you want, when you need it.”

 

_ “Look kid I know it’s your own body and you can do whatever you want and all that bullshit, but I agree with _____ on this one. You may think this is all a good idea now but one day you’re gonna regret it, and that’s gonna be the day you need your power the most” _

 

You looked up at Todoroki, his eyes held so much emotions, as if he’s been through something similar and doesn’t want anyone else to go through the same pain. Now Todoroki and  _ him _ aren’t similar, not even close, but his words were enough for your mind to instantly think of the guy. You missed him, you missed everyone. 

 

Without saying a single word, you wrapped your arms around Todoroki and buried your face into his chest. It was an intimate position, especially for someone you don’t know entirely that well, but he didn’t seem to mind as he wrapped his arms around you; chin resting on top of your head. He must’ve been feeling a bit left out because you felt Midoriya hug you from behind. Well as best he could since Todoroki had his arms placed firmly between you two, stopping him from getting too close.

 

“Thanks guys, but you can let go now, I gotta start making the food”

  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ahhhh that was delicious Nat” Midoriya exclaimed from the floor. 

 

Since Midoriya’s room was pretty small, you all agreed to sleep in the lounge. Him and Todoroki both taking the mattresses on the floor whilst you took the couch. 

 

“You say that about everything I make”

 

“I second his claim, it was delicious. What is the recipe?”

 

“Sorry, can’t tell. It’s a family recipe”

 

“Then marry me”

 

“Wha-”

 

“Ok guys!! let’s all get some sleep! We’ve got a pool day tomorrow!” Midoriya exclaimed loudly before shoving his face in a pillow. 

 

“He’s right, we’ve got a big day of swimming tomorrow so- Todoroki please get off your knee and go to bed!!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really wanna do the pool filler episode, but if ya'll want I will I guess. Mainly if you want specific character interactions then comment who ya want and I'll do the pool episode. But if not then I'll just skip over it.


	9. AN: Translations

 

 

It’s recently been brought to my attention that some readers may be a bit put off by not having the english translations to the russian words throughout the story. But do not worry as it is something I have done intentionally mainly because sometimes I would use it to hide little foreshadowings for the story. 

 

“But what about the readers that can speak Russian?” Well to be honest I hoped that the yandex translator that I used was so bad that they had trouble understanding it, but it’s also the reason why I don’t foreshadow too much, I mean I foreshadow a lot throughout the story anyway but I like to add a bit more for the Russian readers or anyone else that cares enough to decipher it, which to be honest, not many people probably do. 

So instead of a chapter, I will be translating any Russian from chapters 2 onward, mainly because there’s no Russian in chapter 1. I’ll even translate the parts where she says their meaning, just to be safe. Also I may miss some words , sorry if I do I was just skimming the chapters

 

Chapter 2:

“Cyka Blyat” - I’ve heard many people say there’s no clear english translation, but it’s something along the lines of “Fucking Bitch”

“ он такой милый” (on takoy milyy) - Means “He’s so cute”

“Эй! Смотри куда идешь придурок!” (Ey! Smotri kuda idesh' pridurok!) - I meant it to say “Hey! Watch where you’re going asshole” But it can also be translated to “Look” instead of “Watch”

 

Chapter 3:

“Товарищ” (tovarishch) - Comrade

“Жопа” (Zhopa) - Ass

  
  


Chapter 4:

“Говно” (Govno) - Shit

“ Засранец” (Zasranec) - I was told this meant asshole, but every translator has given me something different, but I meant this as “Asshole”

“Разве ты не хочешь знать?” (Razve ty ne khochesh' znat'?) - I don’t know if this is foreshadowy, I think it kind of is, you may think otherwise, but I will not translate this one.

 

Chapter 5:

“Отвали, тупой придурок!” (Otvali, tupoy pridurok!) - I mean this as “Go away you stupid quirk” however the translations are a bit more aggressive and vulgar, even the translator used to translate it gave me something different.

“мой за́йчик” (moy záychik) - “My Bunny” this is an endearment you’re gonna see a lot for obvious reasons

“Pizdets” - Another word with no clear english translation, but is a word said when you’re in an unsavoury situation, it’s kinda like “Damn it” I guess.

 

Chapter 6:

“Огромное спасибо” ( Ogromnoye spasibo) - “Thank you very much”

 

Chapter 7:

The first half where she’s speaking russian, is actually her speaking a russian lullaby called Cossack lullaby or Bayushki Bayu, you can look it up yourself if you would like and to be honest I just made her sing it because I was listening to it at the time. But after reading what the lyrics said it was pretty fitting in a way. I so could of written it in english but.. Where’s the fun in that?

“Будь сильной, дальше будет только тяжелее. мой за́йчик” ( “ Bud' sil'noy, dal'she budet tol'ko tyazheleye. moy záychik”) - Foreshadowish

 

Now as I said I will not translate anything if I think it’s too foreshadowish so please bear with me. And also if you have any other concerns or questions I’ll try to explain them best I can however if I think it’s too spoilery.. I’ll still explain it best I can.

 So for this asshole of an authors note, I will update a new chapter tomorrow, I was going over the chapters and realised I was talking about the pool way too much for me to just skip over it so, sorry guys we’re getting a pool filler chapter tomorrow. 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. New Friend and Pools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your way to the pools, you make a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Grammar and a wounded animal. As promised yesterday, have a filler pool episode. But I hope the Uraraka and Bakugou moments will get me off the hook.

 

 

 

“Are you sure you have everything мой за́йчик? Wait I’m the one that packed your bag and I checked twice with the list and everything… But just to be safe”

 

“Nat it’s fine” Midoriya laughed as he swatted your hands away. “You’ve got everything alright? Now let’s go”

 

You frowned before reluctantly obeyed and started walking out of the small household. 

 

“Goodbye you three have fun at the pool today!!”

 

“We will Mum!! Bye!!”

 

After saying your goodbyes, the three of you began making your way down town in the direction of the school. Since the talk yesterday about the figures watching, it obviously took a toll on Todoroki as the boy was constantly looking in every direction with keen observation; cautiously eyeing anything that moved as if waiting for it to jump out and attack. You sighed. Even though he said it was no bother, you still felt bad. Despite what he first thought when entering UA, he was clearly a very loyal, dependable and protective friend, he just didn’t know it at the time. 

 

Your eyes soften as they stare at a certain boy with a mop of green hair. ‘And it’s all thanks to you,  мой за́йчик. Я знал, что это хорошая идея, чтобы выбрать вы.’

 

You opened your mouth, but was cut off when Todoroki grabbed you and Midoriya, pulling you two behind one of the buildings; the look on his face was telling that there was no room for questions or arguments. Midoriya’s arms came up to wrap themselves around you tightly, in a protective way. Without thinking you activated your quirk; hands at your sides, preparing to blast whatever suspicious thing was gonna round that corner-

 

“Woof” A little dirt covered puppy was the suspicious thing that rounded the corner, and began barking at the three suspicious looking teens. Even underneath all the dirt you could see the distinct colouring of a familiar breed. Untangling yourself from Midoriya’s arms and cautiously approaching it, quirk still activated trying to calm the aggressive little fellow, you knelt in front of the growling pup. 

 

“Hey little guy” You smiled as your quirk started to make food for the worringly skinny animal. “You a stray? What a small world, so am I”

 

The pup’s growling stopped and tilted its head in confusion, for a second there it seemed like it could understand you. Noticing what you're doing, its eyes were trying hard to stay focused on you instead of the food that was currently being offered to it. If the wounds on it weren’t telling enough, the pup was clearly getting abused, probably by annoyed people who it asked for help from. Yea you could relate to the poor creature. With your quirk still activated you placed a hand under the dogs chin to show no harm. It must’ve been deemed enough considering the thin pup started eating the food instantly, to the point where it near choked a couple of times. It was a sad yet heartwarming sight. Clearing the dirt and any other unwanted parasites from the pup, the confirmation of its breed proved your guesses right as the tell tale black and white presented itself.

 

“So you’re a Russo-European Laika huh? You’re of Russian origin like me” Hovering your hand invitation on the side of its head, it was accepted by the thankful canine as he nuzzled his snout into it. “Все в порядке, мой друг. Теперь ты в безопасности” 

 

After being allowed to pick up the pup, you held it close and lightly scratched its ear the way dogs seemed to love. “He was a bit aggressive at first but not enough to hide behind a building for Todoroki”

 

Giving a teasing look to the boy, he just rolled his eyes as Midoriya was having a hard time trying to stifle his laughs. “You never know, that animal looked prepared to charge”

 

‘Oh that reminds me’ Lifting the dogs leg a bit to get a good look, the thing between its legs told that it was indeed a boy. “Him? Nah, little Boris would never hurt anyone, he was just scared that a candy cane, broccoli and a pastilla were gonna attack him.”

 

“Aww you gave him a name?” An excited Midoriya bounced up to the both of you, giving the dog a little pat to show he meant no harm. “But why Boris?”

 

_ “Oh look who it is, Boris and Natasha” _

 

_ “My name is Pyotr not Boris, why do you always make this mistake friend?” _

 

_ “Eh nevermind..” _

 

“Oh reason in particular” You three began walking to the school again, brushing off the previous panic in favour of the new friend it gave you. “So how hard do you think it’ll be to hide him around school?”

 

“I think we can find a way” Todoroki smiled softly before looking back when he thought no one was looking. Glaring at the pair of eyes that look identical to the eye on his left. 

  
  


-

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


“Aww he’s so freaking cuuuute!!!!!” Hagakure’s excited coos filled the area as she ran toward you. “You didn’t tell me you had a puppy!!”

 

“Yea I’ve had him since a few moments ago on our way here” You laughed at the dogs confused face as he felt touches but couldn't see the culprit responsible. “His name is Boris”

 

“However the pool day was ruined by the suspicious eyes of- oh no”

 

“Say the name~” 

 

“Boris and Natasha”

 

You gave an unimpressed stare as Shoji and Kaminari snickered to themselves; quoting the infamous show. Ever since that day at the mall, the two seemed to have become pretty close friends, I mean just yesterday they texted you a day they had set up to finally go to that 80’s store. You all decided that going after the camp would be best, have a little down time as camp was gonna be intense.

 

Slowly getting into the water, you noticed little Boris doing the same as he jumped in and began swimming around, face still filled with confusion as Hagakure followed him around, leaving ripples of water in her wake. 

 

“Hey Natasha!!” You smiled and swam over to Uraraka. You felt bad, at first it had felt like the bubbly brunette didn’t want to be around you but after thinking about it, she had tried and it was you yourself that had brushed her off, even if it was unintentional, everytime she came up to talk or initiate conversation, you’d give a nod or a couple of words and then move on to someone else.

 

“Hey Uraraka, how’s your summer been so far?”

 

She gave a shocked face, clearly thrown off by the continued attention before smiling widely. “It’s been great! A little boring at times, but I’ve been training to make myself float for a long period of time without puking straight away!! If I get the chance I’ll show you at camp”

 

Lightly hitting the blow up beach ball towards you, it was returned and the two of you started a small volleyball game. “I’m glad you’ve been training! I’m sure your endurance has gotten much more stronger that when you first started, every second counts right?”

 

“Right!! That’s what I thought too! What about you? How are you doing? I may not know much about your quirk but I’d like to help you out wherever I can”  

 

“Thanks Uraraka, that really means a lot” Hovering the ball in the air so you could get a good look at her, for some reason you couldn't find in yourself to tell her about the training with Deku so instead just chose to smile. “Same goes for you, if you ever need my help don’t hesitate to ask alright?”

 

“Aish you two have been playing without us?!” Mina’s voice shouted from across the pool before she crashed into you in excitement. “I wanna play I wanna play! I dibs on being on Natasha’s team!!”

 

“Oh it was just-”

 

“Then I’ll be on Uraraka’s!! Jirou come join ribbit” Asui you little traitor.

 

“Ok everyone pick a team I’ll be on Nat’s” Momo I knew I could count on you.

 

Eventually the girls got into their own little teams. In Uraraka’s was: Asui, Jirou and Hagakure. Your team had Mina, Momo and Aoyama, since the amount of girls was uneven and Aoyama could count as a girl for now right? 

 

Honestly you had expected it to be cut throat competitive with everyone going all out with a desire to win, but instead everyone was just playing.. For fun. It was weird, it was unusual.. It was really nice. You can’t remember the last time you’ve laughed so much or had this much fun. You were having so much fun in fact, it took you a few matches and your body slowly starting to get tired from the adrenaline wearing off, to notice the red pair of eyes that had been watching you. And when you did, the blonde must’ve been thrown off guard because a small red lightly dusted his cheeks as your eyes met his, before shaking it off and tilted his head, telling you to go to him.

 

Excusing yourself, you swam up to the blonde, noticing the black and white ball of fur in his hands. “Hey hocus pocus, your mutt’s been swimming around all day, he’s getting tired. No surprise since he’s all fur and bones”

 

Your eyebrows furrowed worried at your new companion and held him to your chest as he shivered, quirk activating so its warmth could raise his body temperature. “Thanks Bakugou, I better take him out and let him sunbathe for a while-” 

 

“You alright?” You blinked at the sudden question and turned around to face him again, realising his eyes glaring at your neck. Ah..

 

“I’m fine” He looked as if he didn’t know whether or not to be satisfied with that answer. “Wanna come out of the pool and talk with me for a while?”

 

Without another word the two of you hopped out and sat on one of the benches around surrounding the pool. Boris had instantly curled up on the warm surface as Bakugou sat beside you. Looking at the blonde you’d never thought he’d be as invested as he was in your well being. If you remembered correctly, Midoriya had said it was Bakugou’s idea to go see you that day after the exams, he was also the one that had been warned first to stay back after that building incident. Staring at the blonde, you tried to figure him out. Why you? Especially after your first interaction, why would he care so much? Midoriya said the blonde was shaken up and speechless when he witnessed what you’d done. Did he just want to suss out your quirk? He did ask when he came into your apartment. Or maybe he wanted to-

 

“You sure you’re alright?” You looked at him, his face may have been indifferent, but his eyes showed true concern. “And don’t bullshit me Blair Witch, I know you’ve been staying with that green haired nerd since that incident at the mall. And don’t try to deny it, even though I can’t stand the nerd, his and my old lady are friends and she told her everything”

 

You didn’t know why he’d think you’d lie about living with the Midoriya’s but he seemed clearly upset by it. “I am living with them, it’s been quite lovely if I say so myself. They’re really sweet, it’s even nicer that Todoroki is gonna be sleeping over until we go to camp-”

 

“That half n half bastard is staying there as well?!” His shout seemed to temporarily gather the attention of everyone in the pool, including the worried stare of Midoriya. Todoroki looked as if he was about to go over if you hadn’t shook your head.    

 

“Yea just until the camp, then he’s going back home” You gave Boris a small pat before turning back to the fuming blonde. “So have you been preparing for camp?”

 

“Of course I’ve been preparing for camp, Idiot. What do you think I was gonna let my guard down so one of you extra’s could try to pass me? Get real!!” Your lips couldn't fight that smile as you watched the ranting boy. That ranting was short lived however as your hand came up to rest in his hair. 

 

When that happened the entire world went silent and for a second there it felt like it was just you and him left. His hair was soft despite it being so spiky and his natural scent of caramel was pleasant to the nose. If he just toned down the aggressiveness and learned to let people in, he’d become a great hero one day, not number 1, but a very close number 2.. Maybe even number 1 and a half. You just hoped you’d live long enough to see it happen.

 

“What are you doing shitty-”

 

“Пожалуйста, никогда не теряйте из виду свои цели, но и учатся быть добрыми.” 

 

He glared at you but still let you pet his hair anyway. “You know I can’t speak Russian, shitty woman”

 

“I know, but where would the fun be if you could understand me, shitty blonde”

 

Instead of a glare or outburst that was to be expected with all things Bakugou, he just laughed, you liked his laugh, you wouldn't mind hearing it more often. “Well shit, you’ve got a point there..”

 

“Hey let’s have a competition to see who can swim the fastest out of us guys!!” Kaminari’s voice shattered the once sweet ambience and Bakugou was on his feet, stomping over to the rest of the boys.

 

“I’m gonna crush you Deku you shitty nerd!! You too half n half Bastard!!”

 

You couldn't help but laugh as the boys started lining up, the girls cheering as Momo, being the referee, watched with eagle eyes. You on the other hand just stayed sitting in the same spot, Boris curling against at your side.

 

“Ready, set.. Go!!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“Man I’m so bummed that Mr. Aizawa came and stopped us, I really wanted to see who’d win out of us three”

 

“Aww don’t be so discouraged  мой за́йчик.  You’ll have plenty of time in the future.” 

 

“Yes she is right Midoriya, we’ve still got plenty of years ahead of us, even long after we graduate UA, so do not despair”

 

“Thanks guys, your words have really got me pumped!!”

 

“Oh right I forgot to ask, does your mum like dogs?”

 

There was a small pause. “It should be fine.. I hope..” 

 

"We should really take him to the vet though, just to make sure he doesn’t have any internal diseases”

 

“Why don’t you try and get rid of them yourself? I mean if you can control things on an atomic level, you should be able to kill any parasites”

 

“But aren’t living things made out of cells as well?”

 

Todoroki looked at you funny. “You do realise cells are made up of atoms right?”

 

“.... Ay Pizdets…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я знал, что это хорошая идея, чтобы выбрать вы.’ - Foreshadowing   
> “Все в порядке, мой друг. Теперь ты в безопасности” - "It's alright my friend, you are ok now"  
> “Пожалуйста, никогда не теряйте из виду свои цели, но и учатся быть добрыми.” - "Please never lose sight of your goals, but also learn to be kind"


	11. Camp and Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's camp time and after the world's most awkward bus ride, you're given a new task, you must show your new abilities and reuse old ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Awkward situations and grammar

 

 

 

“Please Mr. Aizawa!!” 

 

“For the last time no. Pets are prohibited on school grounds let alone camp, besides considering who’s gonna be training you, I don’t say they’d appreciate dogs”

 

“But Sir… How can you say no to this face?” 

 

The class didn’t know if you were talking about the puppy or you, but the killer bright, puppy dog eyes were making it visibly harder for even the stoic raven to say no, if the way he sighed and rubbed his face in defeat hadn’t been telling enough.

 

“Fine. You can bring the pup, but you must be responsible for it at all times and the hiding is up to you if  _ they _ don’t approve. Also you’re sitting next to Koda the whole way there. Considering his quirk, he’ll be the best seat pal for you”

 

The smile you gave was blinding and worth the scolding he was gonna get.

 

“Thank you sir!! I will do all of that I promise!!” Not being able to help yourself you hugged the teacher, who after another sigh, returned it with a pat to the back, before you ran off to be with the rest of the class.

 

“I heard some of class 1-a are taking extra classes, does that mean some of you didn’t pass the practical exams? That must be so embarrassing since your class is suppose to be so much better than my class. All of you must be wallowing in shame-”

 

“Don’t mind him.”

 

You shook your head at the pair, everytime Monoma pops out of nowhere to annoy everyone, Kendo is always there. It’s like she has spidey-senses or something. Except Monoma-senses.

 

Kneeling down, you put Boris in your bag so he’d hopefully get use to it, the bag is going to be a regular spot for the pup. After your biology conversation with Todoroki, you two figured out a way to get Boris more healthier. The pup looked completely different now, had a healthy weight, he bounced around a lot more and seems much happier. The real problem that night was arguing over who got to sleep with him, but you all eventually reached an agreement when the three of you all just slept on the mattress and Boris was in the middle with you. Your cheeks gave a light blush at the memory of Todoroki, the boy must be pretty touch starved by how tight he held you throughout the night. Being held like that was really nice actually-

 

“Everyone our bus is here! Please get on in seating order!!” 

 

Shaking those thoughts out of your head, your eyes began looking for the familiar rock looking boy, hoping that Mr. Aizawa had told him about the new seating arrangement. You found him eventually, holding up the class from getting on the bus as his eyes were also searching for his seatmate.

 

“Argh move it Rocky Balboa before rip you a new one-”

 

“Sorry, sorry he was waiting for me” Smiling sheepishly at both him and the rest of the class, poor Koda looked like he was ready to combust before Bakugou would even be able to follow through with his threat. “Come let’s go, you don’t mind if I take the window seat do ya?”

  
  


After everyone single filed into the bus, it was filled with nothing but excited talks and you were quick to unzip your bag so Boris could pop his fluffy little head out. Hearing a little excited squeal in your right ear, you turned towards your seatmate who seemed to be trying to play it cool. 

 

“You ok there Koda?”

 

Must’ve spooked him since he jumped and tried to avoid eye contact, which confused both you and Boris, as you and the animal eyed each other before looking back at the boy. 

 

“S- sorry, it’s just that I was wondering why Mr. Aizawa just changed our seats like that, I was a bit scared at first, but now I know why”

 

He was scared? You must’ve made a certain a face since Koda’s looked like a horror movie villain just made eye contact with him through a window. 

 

“I- I don’t mean it like that!!” You held up your hand, worried that if you laid it on the rocky boy he might go into cardiac arrest. Boris must’ve been sensing danger as he growled. “Please don’t growl my canine friend, I mean no harm” 

 

Of course with Koda’s quirk being what it was, you expected Boris to calm down, but instead the little pup kept growling. Now that just sent the poor boy into an even deeper panic. You were about to turn behind you and ask Sato to switch so you could sit next to Shoji, saving you both from this situation until the ones in front of you turned around, sensing the big disturbance in the air. 

 

“Whoa are you two alright?” Jirou looked worried as Koda was pleading with his eyes and you were clutching desperately onto a growling pup. “Hey Koda, calm down man”

 

At Jirou’s question, Momo was quick to turn around, eyes searching you for any wispy signs before visibly relaxing when there were none, however was still worried at your scared face that was screaming for help. 

 

“Koda, do you want to switch seats?”

 

However the boy just shook his head; shocking everyone. “N- No, at least unless you want to” Trying to hide your embarrassment from the situation, you shook your head, though mainly to be polite and to not embarrass him too. 

 

Momo and Jirou however didn’t turn back around and it must’ve gotten the attention of Sato and Shoji who were behind you, as Sato offered sweets he had brought along and Shoji was patting your head comfortingly. Boris was getting more aggressive and was starting to open his mouth, you were quick to snap it shut. ‘Not here bud’

 

“I’m sorry” The chaos happening stopped instantly at the small voice. “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.. But when I said I was scared it was because I’m worried about you. It’s no secret that I’m not the most brute or confrontational guy and I thought Mr. Aizawa paired us together because of the mall incident. That after what happened you’d want to be paired with someone who’s a bit more quiet and docile, I wanted to leave a good impression on you and seeing you brought your puppy I was so excited that I probably spooked you. Then I used my quirk without asking first and then I made a complete fool of myself”

 

The shame that was blooming across his face made your heart clench. He wasn’t scared of you, he was just not that great when it came to socialising with those who are not animals. Which is something you can relate to easily despite what people may think. 

 

“It’s alright, I’m fine, the mall incident is something that happened and I’m over it. Mr. Aizawa changed the seating last minute because I brang Boris along and since your quirk is anivoice, he hoped it might help.”

 

“Yea what great help that ended up being” He looked down, clearly dejected.

 

“Oh yea how is that? I mean the little guys still got a bit of a snarl, I thought your quirk worked on all animals” Jirou pointed out, eyeing the creature even more suspiciously now.

 

“My quirk has never not worked on a animal that can hear me, it works on all real animals, unless” It was Koda’s turn to eye Boris wearily. “Natasha you said you found him on the streets right?” You nod “The only time my quirk doesn’t work on an animal is if the animal isn’t really an animal at all. I think you should get the little guy checked or somethin-”

 

Koda’s words of worry were drowned out by the bus stopping. ‘Were we here already?’

 

“Alright everyone off the bus”

 

With that all the road trip tired out students all exited, stretching and breathing in the fresh air. You set Boris on the ground so he could stretch his legs as well, making sure to keep an extra close watch when he got a bit too close to the edge of the cliff. Wait. 

 

Your feet walked forward to get a better look at the view. You could see the camp from here, pass the picture like green forest. It was a beautiful sight, you’d have to remember to come back here when the sunsets, it will be a sight to see that’s for sure.

 

“You don’t think we stopped here just so you could stretch your legs do you?” Everyone turned to the teacher in confusion. You could see some of your classmates open their mouth to say ask what he meant until.

 

“Heya Erasure” 

 

“Long time no see.”

 

The real question is why did no one question that ominous looking car that’s been sitting there since we got here. That was the question you were gonna ask until two blue and red blurs jumped out of the car.

 

“Your feline fantasies are here! Say meow”

 

“Purrfectly cute and cat like girls!”

 

“You can call us the Wild Wild Pussycats!!”

 

The silence seemed a bit much, even for a place as isolated as this one. 

 

“These are the pro heroes you will be working with at the summer training camp”

 

“They’re a four person hero team that specialise in mountain rescues!!” You smiled, can always count on  за́йчик to be the knowledgeable one in this situation, judging by the way everyone eyed him, they clearly didn’t share that same enthusiasm. “The Pussycat’s were founded when we were kids, like forever ago!! This marks their twelfth year working as a-”

 

“I’m pretty sure your math must be off!! I’m 18 at heart”

 

“Understood”

 

You didn’t know if the crazy cat disease these women had was infectious, but you could feel your hackles raise as the blonde grabbed Midoriya’s head with a gloved hand. Your feet were already on their way and had Mr. Aizawa’s voice not cut in, it would’ve been a very interesting first day of camp.

 

“Everyone say hello”

 

Everyone, even a reluctant you, said hello to the duo who will supposedly be helping.

 

The short haired one stood near the fence on the edge. “We own this whole stretch of land out here, everything you can see.” She then pointed to the camp you managed to spot out earlier. “The camp you’re staying at is there, at the base of the mountain” It wasn’t that far.

 

“That’s far!!”

 

“Uhh then why did we stop all the way up here instead?”

 

“I’m afraid we both know the answer to that..”

 

The shakey words of disbelief and panic from your classmates would’ve made you laugh had you not already activated your quirk, brain scanning exactly where everyone was or will be in a few more seconds as they made rushed steps to the bus.

 

“The current time is 9:30 in the morning, if you’re fast about it, you might make it there by noon”

 

“Save yourselves!!”

 

“If you kiddies don’t make it there by 12:30 you won’t get any lunch!!”

 

“You should’ve guessed students.. The training camp” Grabbing Boris; you jumped off of the cliff and used your quirk to make you hover in the air; staying halfway down the mountain, waiting patiently for everyone to follow. “Has already begun”

 

The screams and one ‘What the heck?’ from Uraraka was the only warning before a cloud of dirt with your class in it came shooting off the cliff. Taking in a deep breath; you sent out the red wisps to everyone, making sure to get them away from the dirt and lowered safely onto the ground; once you were confident that was everybody, you raised your arms as your quirk was quick to catch the dirt and any other falling debris, before enveloping it completely and breaking it down until there was nothing left. Judging by how far the drop was and how harshly they were thrown from the cliff, you wondered how everyone was supposed to survive that fall, let alone come out well enough to make their way to the camp base. These people were freaking crazy.

 

“Good news!! Since this is private land, you can use your quirks as much as you want to!! You’ve got three full hours to be able to make it to the facility in that time. That is if you can get through the beast forest”

 

“The beast forest?!”

 

“Sounds like a name in a fantasy game”

 

“Why do we keep falling for Aizawa’s little tricks?”

 

“Well who knows, but one thing’s for sure.. That was so awesome Nat!!” As soon as you lowered yourself to the ground Kirishima and Kaminari crowded around you.

 

“Yea you were so calm, and the way you caught everyone and the way you completely disintegrated the dirt and rocks was so cool!!” You smiled at the two, quirk deactivating and Boris barking happily. 

 

“Well I’ve been training a lot over the days so I’ve done a lot of experimenting with my quirk. The more I trained the more I realised that there’s so much I can do with it.” 

 

“Your quirk is so cool Nat, like I know it’s not a competition or anything, but you are someone I would not want to go up against”

 

Your smile wavered a bit before catching itself. ‘No, no I’m not’

 

Boris’ growling was what brought you out of your trance, then Koda’s scared and panicked voice as he begged a deformed, earth looking creature to calm down and believe everyone meant no harm. He had gotten worryingly close.

 

“Nat now!!”

 

Your hands moved on their own, instantly knowing what idea Midoriya had as it was something you two had practiced on many occasions. Moving closer, your quirk wrapped itself tightly around the creature, holding it firmly in place as Midoriya swooped in and punched it, destroying the thing and revealing the dirt it was made out of. 

 

“It must be the blonde woman’s quirk, it must be some kind of earth quirk”

 

“An earth quirk? Well isn’t that apart of matter too? So shouldn’t you be able to cancel her out even a bit?”

 

You look sheepishly at Sero’s hopeful expression. “Well in all honestly yes I should be, however I’m not as confident in control as she is, plus she has many many manymanymanymany years of experience ahead of me”

 

She must’ve heard the many many’s you added as a new monster had appeared and seemed to be charging right at you. However red wisps were quick to catch it and it was Todoroki this time that destroyed it with a huge iceberg. 

 

“Shit well.. We’re screwed-”

 

“We’ve got no other choice, we’ve gotta cut through these things if we want to get anything to eat afterwards”

 

“Right, then.. Let’s go class 1-A!!” The cheers and excited yells were the only thing that could be heard throughout the once quiet forest. 

 

Wanting everyone else to shine, you chose to mainly hang back and restrain the monsters for the others to destroy, it's not much but it's honest work. It was only when they got a bit too close did you use your new technique. Hovering your hands over one another, creating another energy bolt except this one.

 

“You will not miss” The aggressive bolt then shot out like a cannonball, the monster dodged and was gonna charge again if the bolt had not changed direction and hit the thing; disintegrating it completely.

 

“Whoa what was that?”

 

“A new move I made, it’s called a Hex Bolt. It’s like an energy ball but stronger and will never miss its intended target no matter what direction it’s thrown, kinda like a real hex”

 

“Wow really living up to your name huh? Well stand back and prepared to be amazed!!” Kaminari jumped on top of the best you were currently restraining. “1 million volts!!”

 

You tried to hold in your snort but failed as Kaminari’s dunce face appeared amongst the electricity show you just witnessed, grabbing the boy and holding him close, you protected him until he recovered. 

 

It felt like hours, hours of non-stop monsters and fighting. Using your quirk to check how everyone’s doing, the worry began to build more and more for each person you saw. Judging by the skies orange colour, it had to have been evening and the fighting started at 9:30 if you remembered correctly. They were all pushing themselves, desperately trying to keep up and get out of the damned forest that seemed never ending, did that blonde woman not have a drawback for using her power this much?

 

You had to do it, cause if not, all of your friends were gonna collapse and possibly be forced to sleep on the forest floor. Since _that_ happened, you could use it now, but god you hoped more than anything it can still be controlled as easily as before, the last two times you've used it, they were successful. It had once been the most easiest thing to use before you forced it down and even after that there had been no real complications. 

 

_ “I’m going to put these mental blocks into your head, it won’t hurt I promise, you won’t feel a thing. But it will stop you from-” _

 

'I'm sorry.. But I must.' Checking to make sure no one was watching, you closed your eyes, everything was focused purely on your  _ power _ as it moved through the _ destroyed  _ blocks and completely molded itself into the ground; letting it know what it was and forcing it to its bidding. Your eyes were warm and knew that when they opened, they were nothing but glowing red orbs. Extending a single hand, your mouth whispered in a  _ layered _ voice.

 

“Camp base. Now.”

 

Another second didn’t get any time to pass as the earth rushed to carry out your order. The ground temporarily moving anytime you were rushed through, before going back into its original place, looking completely untouched. It didn’t stop until you all reached a row of trees that hid you from the adults eyes, well most of them anyway considering the blue ones that were looking right at you with disbelief. Aizawa had walked out of the forest as well before standing with the women. You breathed a sigh of relief as a small tail disappeared under his scarf.

 

Your tired classmates walked out from the forest; looking ready to collapse. They were absolutely exhausted. Todoroki was covered in frost, Bakugou’s upper arms were tight from straining, Kaminari had a permanent dunce face and Midoriya probably would’ve fell had you not caught him. 

 

“Wow that took longer than expected” You knew that was her just trying to lighten up the mood, but a hex bolt to the face was something your hands were itching to give, not just her, but all of em. 

 

The blonde tried to shake out of her shocked state as she smiled, a bright and fake one. “You were all great!! Especially you three!!” 

 

You grimaced as the blonde woman started flailing around Todoroki, Iida and Midoriya, who leaned into you more, scared for his life.

 

“Sorry about her, it’s mating season”

 

“How is this not illegal?! Back up Шлуха вокзальная!! These boys are underaged!!” You stood in front of them, trying to save your friends purity as she continued to flail and circle them.

 

“You all must be starving, well these food ready in the kitchen, go and help yourselves you earned it”

 

Sighing, you were quick to help everyone inside, you’ve never been more thankful that your quirk never drained you like everyone else, each giving them a wisp to lean on as they made their way inside, you followed only after giving a certain blonde a look then letting the doors close behind you.

  
  
  


“That girl.. What is she?”

 

“I’ve been asking myself that since she got here”

  
  
"Woof"  
  
  


".. Aizawa did your scarf just bark?"  
  
  
  
"You're imagining things, come on let's go"  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шлуха вокзальная - Slut Station  
> I don't hate Pixie Bob or anything, it's just slut station sounded like something funny to call someone.


End file.
